Artemis Fowl meets a major fan
by Opal Koboi Fowl
Summary: Alexia Fowlest moves to Ireland. What she didn't know was that she would see her favorite book character. Artemis Fowl/OC.
1. Chapter 1 I get hurt

Hi!I am new to this site, so….yeah. Set after TLG.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, but I do own my OCs.

Dublin, Ireland. Alex's POV

"Oh my Froud! I just finished the last book!" My friend Maddox yelled into the phone. "DUDE! I am totally suing you for that. I swear my ear is bleeding!" I said playfully. "Whatever. How's the new Manor? I think it's not fair that you get to live in Ireland. Look for Artemis Fowl. I still wonder if the books aren't fiction. That would be awesome if they weren't. I'd totally want to see Ms. Holly Short." Maddox's voice got all dreamy and distance. He adores Holly. The car stopped. "We're here. Gota go and call Kristina. Bye." I hung up. I got out of the car and got some of my boxes. I carried them up the steps and into my new house. My father's job had made us move here. My sisters, Miley and Becca, were as thrilled as me. They were jumping up and down, well Becca was at least. Miley was busy practicing her splits and back bends. She was already showing us that she was more like me, and she was only five. Becca took after my mother's fun and happy side. I mean my father was sorta like that but could be a little strict.

I started unpacking while at the same time trying to call my best friend Kristina. I finally managed to after about twenty minutes of struggling. "What cha' want?!" Kristina barked. "Um... Dude it's me, Alex." I said awkwardly. "Oh! Well hello. How's your new Manor?" she sounded sad. I was her only friend. Now that I had left she was super sad and lonely. "It's cool, I guess. Not as good as my old home in Florida, but it'll do." I laughed, trying to sound happy, but failed miserably. I was both sad and happy. Happy that I'll get to live in Ireland and sad that I had to leave all friend behind. You would think I wouldn't feel sad considering I only had three friends, but I did. I am geek/nerd, I didn't have feelings. Everyone thinks that. They also think just because I have glasses and I am smart I am to be avoided. Wow, aren't my peers nice? "Do you like it there?" Kristina asked. "Um... sorta of. I think it's a little too cold." I started to put up my Artemis Fowl books. I turned the other way, not seeing the box right in front of me. I stopped and stumbled back when my foot touched it. My back hit the shelf I had put my books on. It shuddered and fell on top of me. "Oh my Froud." I wheezed. I don't think anyone heard the crash. I bet they were all outside. "ALEX! ALEX! ARE YOU OKAY?! SPEAK TO ME!" Kristina's shrill voice drifted to my ears. "D'arvit. My bookshelf fell on me." I gasped into the phone. "Oh gods, are you okay. That thing weighs at least ninety ponds! You could have broken a rib. Move and see if it hurts. Even the slightest of pain could mean something." Kristina commanded. "Kristina I already know all this." I rolled my eyes. "Okay no concussion. Still your self" she sighed. I moved and I felt no pain. "No pain. My parents haven't come up yet. Could you call my father's cell and see if he could help me up?" I asked. "Yes, but I'll have to hang up. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Kristina said worriedly. "Kristina! Could you….._please_ call my parents?" I winced as Kristina gasped. "Oh-um, okay. I-I will!" Kristina stuttered. I smiled. I made her stutter. I could never surprise Kristina, she could never be surprised. And now I finally did! Mark number five off my list.

The line went dead. Five minutes later my parents and siblings rushed in. "are you okay?" my father asked. He and mother pulled the shelf up. Then I noticed seven other people in the doorway. Miley and Becca were excited. They were speaking rapidly to each other in French. They always speak different languages when they were excited. I stood up and brushed off my designer jacket and pants. "D'arvit that hurt." I flipped my hair. Someone gasped and two people disappeared from my sight. Becca handed me my fallen glasses. "Thank you, Becca." I nodded at her to show her my thanks. Then I looked at my doorway and saw-


	2. Chapter 2 I meet Arty's family

Dude I am so new to this. I don't even know what a pm is. Whoever reviews and tells me gets a wicked cookie. And sorry for the cliff hanger, I love doing it though. Also the summery was bad. It was sorta like the story, but didn't give enough information I had wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. I only own my OCs.

Alex's POV

_Then I looked at the doorway and saw- _a pretty lady, a handsome man, a girl looking about my age, and two five year old boys. The two boys had dark raven hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The difference think about them were that one of the bothers had a stiff yet graceful composure and the other twin had a slumped back. He also looked as if he was forced into the suit he was wearing. Poor thing. "Hi. My name is Alexia." I waved at the people in my doorway. "Good evening, Ms. Alexia" the one that was not slumped said. Good gods, he's just like Miley. (And sometimes like me) "My name is Miles. This is my twin, Beccet. My older brother seems to have left us and will be back later." Miles gestured toward his twin, Beccet. The name shouted out at me. I seemed to have read it somewhere, but who knows. I am fifteen and have read lots of books. And to make it more difficult I am a big reader so instead of lot's make that billions. So I have probably read tons of books with the character's name being Beccet or Miles. But part of my mind screamed Artemis Fowl and Ireland. But I know that is not possible because he is not real. Or is he? _Shut up, Alex! You know it's not real!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I really need to see someone about this. Really I am arguing with myself. "My name is Angelina Fowl and this is my husband Artemis Fowl Senior. My oldest son, Artemis Fowl junior, and his bodyguard will be right back." Angelina shook her head. "Nice to meet you." I said numbly but no one noticed. I had stopped listening at the words Artemis Fowl. Oh my Froud. He. Is. Real. OMF! Artemis Fowl is real! I have to call Maddox and Kristina. I looked around. My parents were talking to Artemis fowl's parents, my sisters were talking to each other, and the other twins seemed to be fighting. Oh I forgot the girl. I studied her and I saw her studying me. She fit the perfect description for Juliet Butler. A small smile spread across my face. She was my second favorite character. Then a thought hit me. Where did the AF characters come from? I'll ask Juliet. I walked over to her. "Hi" I said in a bored tone. "Oh, hi." She raised her eyebrows slightly. Surprisingly I was a little taller than her, but I knew she could take me down. "Do you like wrestling or, you know, punching people? Sorry, probably not." I knew she was into wrestling so I asked about it. "OMG! You like wrestling! I do too! I 'm actually a wrestler. My stage name is The Jade Princess! But my real name is Juliet Butler! And BTW I love punching people. "Juliet practically screamed at me. Now everyone was staring at Juliet and me. They were probably waiting for my reaction. I pretended not to notice. My face was frowning but slowly twisted into a small vampire smile. "Totally..." I started softly. "AWESOME!" I knuckle bumped her. We started talking about boys, wrestling, clothes, etc. I didn't watch wrestling but I had read about because of my book addiction. I told her all I knew about wrestling and then about the latest clothes. Now that I was great at because I had them all. "OMG! We should go shopping!" Juliet and I said in unison. "Yeah, totally!" I laughed mentally. Oh my Froud, would this be fun. Then I guess someone tapped on Juliet because she turned around. She walked out into my hallway and came back a moment later. "Could you come shopping today?" she asked in a different tone she had used earlier. "No, sorry. I have to unpack and call some friends." I smiled slightly. " M'kay. Could you give me your phone number?" Juliet asked. "Sure." I shrugged. I quickly gave her it and the fowls left shortly after. I still hadn't seen Artemis or Butler. Once every one else left I called Kristina. She was my closest friend. " He- Alex! Are you okay?" she asked franticly. "I am fine, but you wouldn't guess who I met!" I laughed, super excited. "WHO! TELL ME!" Kristina hates surprise, even if she isn't surprised by them. She just hates them. "Artemis Fowl's family." I breathed.

So how did I do? Love it Hate it. You tell me in a review. Come on. You know you want to. Just click that thingy that says review.


	3. Chapter 3 I saw the fowls watching me!

So, you see I am pretty much horrible at this. It took me over two hours to try and upload chapter two. I learned two things in that time. One, how to up load new chapters, and two computers hate me. Enough with my ranting. On to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any Artemis Fowl characters. I only own my OC.

"Yeah whatever!" Kristina didn't believe me. "No he's is totally- OMF! I totally forgot to ask Juliet if she would be my neighbor. Maybe if I..." I trailed off and ran to the window. I was fast enough to see the Fowl's car drive a little and turned into a drive way. Right. Next. To. My. House. "OMF they _are_ my neighbors!"I squealed into the phone. I quickly regained composure. "Oh my Gods, are you serious?! You have to tell Maddox. If you're lying I am totally going to kill you. Dude, send me a picture of trouble if ya see him. Now, I am going to go and stare at the wall. _And_ process this situation." She hung up. Well, that's Kristina. She loves to stare at walls at an exciting situation, like this for example.

I sighed and called Maddox, who would be way more excited than me, probably will faint or pass out. Something along the lines of that. Well, when I told him the news that actually happened. It happened as soon as I said I saw Artemis Fowl. He fainted, there was a loud thud, (probably him hitting the ground or the phone dropping) a scream, a rush of feet, and his father's voice came on. "What did you tell him this time, Alex?" his father sighed. It happened at least every week. He gets like super excited and faints. " Personally stuff about Artemis Fowl." I said innocently. " It's always Artemis Fowl." I heard his father mumble and the line went dead. "Well so much for letting him in on the details." I murmured. I guess I'll try my other friend, Katie. "Hello, Savannah?" I guess she was looking for someone else. Too bad. "No, it's me Opal. A.K.A Alexia Fowlest. You would not believe who's my neighbor!" I shouted, using my nic name. "Who!?" she asked eagerly. "ARTEMIS FOWL!" I screamed into the phone, making Katie wince. "Oh." Then the line went dead for the third time that day. _What the Froud, did she just hang up on me!? OMF she did! Oh wait, I know why. She doesn't know who Artemis Fowl is. That is why she wasn't excited. Duh. _I mentally solved. I started putting my new room together. I could finally have my own study! I opened my computer and searched if there were any bugs or viruses around and in the house. No viruses in or outside of the Manor, but there was a bug on me. The computer said it was on my hand. I held my hand up near my computer's video camera. The bug was on my pointer finger's phalanges. There was a little piece of what looked like a splinter in my finger. I dug around in my makeup bag( an all ways must have) and pulled out my tweezers. I carefully pulled out the wood looking thing and held it under my micro scope I had set up before the shelf incident. I couldn't identify the piece of technology_. Oh, well duh. The fairies tech. Probably._ I told myself. "Oh … well I guess I will just, umm.. take it apart?" the sentence came out more like an interrogative question more than a declarative sentence. I really need to stop talking to myself. WHOA, YOU WAIT A MINUTE, GIRL! A part of my brain screamed while the other half screamed TAKE IT APART NOW! I decided to give the whoa-you-wait-a-minute-girl brain part some time to hear what it had to say. _How was your computer able to detect the fairies tech?_ it asked. The question threw me off guard. How _was_ it possible? My computer was made by me, but everyone knows I am not very good at making stuff, I am good at solving things. Everyone was surprised the computer worked, even me! " I have no idea." I thought out loud. Oh well, let us take this thing apart!

1 hour later…

I had taken the thingy apart and finished my room. My parents helped me with the heavy stuff. I then considered asking if Miley and Becca wanted to go to our gym and do gymnastics. Turns out Becca was busy playing video games. At least Miley was coming. We changed into short work out shorts. Miley wore a tight work out shirt that showed her four pack abs and I wore a sports bra. We both had abs from all the sports we do, but I had a six pack. And right now they were showing. I glanced at the time. 5:58pm. I still had at least two hours left of training with Miley. What I didn't know, unfortunately, was that the Fowls were coming over to eat.

Our warm up was one mile of running nonstop, fifty push-ups, thirty sit ups, forty-five pull ups and one cool down mile still running. My parents never knew about this and Miley, Becca, and I have been doing this for at least three years. So, this was nothing to us.

When Miley and I started we did not see the Fowls and my family standing in the door way.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

We were on our cool down and not even sweating. We aced everything. The room was very different from our old one, but we quickly adapted to it. After we had done the mile we started doing our gymnastics warm ups. "Okay, now we do the gymnastic warm up, right opal?" she used my secret nic name that only my best friends and sisters call me. " Correct." I nodded. We started doing splits and back bends. I helped her do a back hand spring. " Could you show me again?" she asked. " Fine" I sighed. I ran a short ways, did a round off, and quickly went into a back bend and SLAM! I fell into the foam pit meant for Becca and her soon to be friends. I climbed out, Miley and I laughing. " Oh my Froud! Your face was like, OMF what the D'arvit is happening." Miley laughed again. "Probably." I gave her my vampire smile. She gave one right back. " Now, let us try that again." I clapped my hands.

SO? How was it? Please review! I'll give you a free chocolate cookie!


	4. Chapter 4 I meet Trouble Kelp

Hi. I need some ideas, some feedback. Oh and I would like to thank mistguardian for being my first reviewer. You, my friend are totally awesome. Oh, and thank you for being my follower. Thank you. I wrote this story listening to When I Grow Up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl characters. Or the Harlem shake.

I quickly did a back hand spring with no more incidents. We still hadn't seen the people standing in the door way. "So, how are your experiments?" I asked while doing two cart wheels, a backbend walkover, and a hand stand, completing it with a split. I had messed up on the second cart wheel, bending my finger and popping it. " Whoa, what was that and my experiments are doing quite fine." Miley walked over to me. " I just popped my finger. Didn't really hurt. I am fine, dude. We're almost done, BTW." I got up, and did a back bend with Miley. "KK." She did an almost perfect walkover. I was super dizzy and tried. I failed and ended up doing a hand stand somehow, which I quickly came down into a standing position. I tried walking and fell. "Dude I am soooooooo dizzy." I laughed and got up. "You look like you are doing the Harlem Shake." Miley raised a perfect eye brow. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and checked the time. 6:54. "Um.. Miley did Mother tell you what time we were to be back?" I asked nervously. "Oh, Becca didn't tell you? I told her to tell you. And FYI she said 6:30. Why?" she did a round off. "D'arvit, you told Becca to tell me something! You actually relied on Becca to do something! BTW, it's 6:54! Let's go!" I grabbed my bag. "Oh and the Fowls are coming over." Miley added. "D'arvit they are totally going to kill us!" I said super nervous in Thai. I do that a lot. "Totally." Miley answered in French instead of Thai. "Let's go. Um… before they actually see us like this. We will take off here tomorrow." I winced and turned toward the door. The sight made me mentally break down and scream. I broke into a cold sweat. There they were. The Fowl characters along with my parents and Becca. So I did the only thing I could do without getting laughed at. "D'arvit." Miley and I swore in unison. "Well… this is very awkward." I started. I talk when I am super embarrassed, one of my terrible flaws. I do it in silence. One time I was in an elevator and there were at least five people in it. No one was talking so I yelled dancing pine apples. Kristina and Maddox had burst out laughing with the rest of us. But I was still considered a geek/nerd. "Um…" Miley gave them a nervous but awesome vampire smile. Then I spotted Artemis Fowl **THE** second**. **He was my age and looked just like in the book. Same raven hair, blue and hazel eyes, and super pale skin. Artemis and I had the same raven hair, but mine looked brown in the sunlight.

3 hours later…..

I was talking to Kristina and Maddox on the phone. "OMF, did that really happen?" Kristina asked. "Yes!. It was so embarrassing!" I turned red just thinking about it. I thanked being Thai. Because I have dark skin you can't see my blush. Miley, Becca , and both of my parents are American, so you can see their blushes. You may want to know how I am Thai and they are not, well one word. Adoption. Pretty weird. They went all the way to Thai land to get me. " Opal, can we come over to your house? My parents have gotten a jet I could pilot over to Ireland. I could bring Maddox." Kristina asked excitedly. It seems is if the feeling of the day is excited. " Um, sure. I am guessing you will arrive at 5:09 am." I smiled. I did those calculations in my head. Smiley face. I have no idea why I just thought that. I am so random, yet TOTALLY AWESOME! Yeah, I am sooooo weird and freaky. _Compose yourself! _Said my mature part of mind while the other screamed _YEAH AWESOME!_ "Probably." I heard Maddox say. "KK. See you tomorrow morning." I smiled slightly, this time a real one, and hung up. I sighed, now completely bored. Then I started to have a flash back of this dinner.

_*Flashback*_

_Really. I was sweating. We were eating dinner and everyone was staring at Miley and Becca. Or Miles and Beccet…..or both. Miley and Becca were arguing about the human's eye vortex. Well, Miley was informing Becca about it and Becca was rolling her eyes saying whatever. Miles was telling Beccet about something I couldn't hear and- _

I was jolted out of my flash back when I felt a prick on my arm and everything went black.

I woke up in what looked like an interrogator's room. "What the Froud!" I exclaimed. I was in a chair, but not tied down. "Interesting…" I murmured and got up and immediately sat back down. I was super dizzy and couldn't stand up. Probably why I wasn't tied down. "D'arvit." I swore. "Well, looks like the mud girl is awake." Came a male's voice. So that out ruled Opal, Cudgen, and both root's. They were all dead. It could be Artemis Fowl, Trouble Kelp, and well, no one else. I know it wouldn't be Chix Verbil because he would've called me babe or something like that. And it is probably not Artemis because he is a human so he wouldn't call my Mud girl, same with Butler. So I guess it is Trouble Kelp. " 'Sup, dude." I made it sound as if I was a cowpog A.K.A idiot. My hypothesis was proven correct because Trouble walked into the room. Well here comes some trouble. No pun intended. " So… what am I doing here, Trouble?" I asked. There was more to prove my guess. I read his name tag which said Trouble in Gnommish. I couldn't speak in it but could read it. I couldn't speak it because Eion never put up a how to video and/or description that told us how to speak Gnommish. "How do you know my name?" he asked, pretty amazed. There were a couple of choices. One, I could lie and say it was a nick name and now I knew it because he just confirmed it. Two I could tell him the truth. Or three I would not speak. I had glasses on so he couldn't mesmerized me unless he took them off and I wouldn't let him do that. I decided to go with number one. "Well, I didn't know that was your name. I actually call every one trouble, so …. Yeah." I shrugged. Then he-

Whoa, I finally finished. I really need some reviews. Please.*TAKES OUT TOLIET PAPER* Our I will come to your house and play pranks on 'ya.


	5. Chapter 5 I get mesmerized

Thank you for all the ideas, mistguardian! And thank you bookworm2609 for being another follower! Please review other peeps! Oh and _words like this mean it's the Mesmer_

Disclaimer: I do not own the AF characters.

Artemis's POV

Foaly, Holly, and I were watching how the interview with Alexia was going. I still wanted to know how she managed to find and take apart my invention. I thought it was genius on how I put it on her without her noticing. When I pulled Juliet out into the hallway I had took her (Juliet's) phone and put my piece of technology on the seven. I had a feeling that Alexia would press the seven. I was right, like always. The piece had got lodged in her skin and I could hear everything that she said. It was a micro phone and tracker. I had called holly only after ten minutes of hearing Alexia talk. She knows fairy words and is talking all about Butler, me and my fairy friends. Holly had came up and shielded. She made the little girl Becca invite her in. She was the only one not with glasses, actually. Once inside, Holly had sedated Alexia and brought her back to Haven's interrogators room. Foaly had put some new experiment he had made in the sedative so when Alexia first awoke she wouldn't feel dizzy. As long as she kept in a sitting position, she wouldn't feel dizzy, but when she stood up it would make her feel nauseated and dizzy. That's why the L.E.P hadn't tied her down.

Alexia's POV

_-Yeah." I shrugged. " Then he-_

Then he just nodded and sat down in front of me. "Take off your glasses, Alexia." He stared intently at me. I hadn't told him my name, but knew he knew it. I remembered I was supposed to be the cowpog, so I made my face twist in surprise. " How do you know my name?" I asked in fake horror, but I doubt he knew that_._ " I know everything. Now take off your glasses." Trouble leaned forward until his face was at least two inches away from my face. " No." I narrowed my eyes. " Yes, _do it_." I heard his voice become soft. OMF, I didn't know he could do it through glasses! It wasn't as soft as it probably was, but still, dude. It was so soft! I fought it and said loudly and clearly "NO." "Fine. Hard way it is then." I heard Trouble mumble and he quickly reached for my glasses. I instantly shrunk away and batted at his hands. "Stop!" I shrieked. He grabbed at my glasses and I instinctively ripped them off my head and held them up high above my head. D'arvit, wrong move, I thought as Trouble held my jaw in place and stared into my eyes. "_Now, hand me your glasses_." He was mesmerizing me! Oh snap! I fought it for about twenty seconds and then finally gave in and handed him my glasses. "_ Now, tell me how you know about the People." _He asked. "I have read the Artemis Fowl series and read the Fowl Files." I said dreamily. Oh, now I sound like Maddox when he is talking about Holly! "A book?" Trouble had taken off the Mesmer off accidently in surprise. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them on. " FINALLY!" I screamed like a cowpog and jumped out of my chair. I suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy and I tried to shake it off. I stumbled to the door. I felt like I was going to puke, but pushed it away. I will win this battle, I win every one. Just for the fun of it I said that under my breath. "Ughh." A weird sound softly escaped my throat. Then Trouble tackled me. He tried to drag me, but I kicked him in a place no boy wants to be kicked. "D'arvit!"He yelled and stumbled back. I couldn't help but laugh and threw open the door and saw Butler and Artemis standing there. I gaped and Artemis smirked.

Artemis's POV

Alexia stood, gaping in terror. Well at least I thought.

Alexia's POV

"Oh… My... FROUD! OMF! KRISTINA IS GOING TO FREAK! I CAN NOT BELIVE I AM SEEING ARTEMIS FOWL IN PERSON! AND BUTLER! OMF! I AM TOTALLY TAKINGG A PIC!" I acted nothing like my real self. FYI I only act like that when I am around my cousins. I searched for my regular phone but did not find it. "Oh well. I have at least five more." I said under my breath. That was a fact. I reached into my boot and took out another phone and took a picture of them. Even Butler wasn't fast enough for this. I had quickly sent it to Maddox and Kristina. Butler snatched it out of my hands as soon as I hit send. I mentally clapped. I was and still am awesome. Then the phone rang and Butler hit speaker. He held at least five feet away so we all could hear it. "OH MY FROUD! ARTEMIS IS GOING OUT WITH BUTL-" I cut off Kristina. "OH MY FROUD! You are such a pervert! Arty and Dom are not gay….well at least I think not. Any way we all know that Butler loves that stupid French girl. We all hate her." I laughed." "EEEEWWW! I hate Minerva! She is such a bimbo." I could just see Kristina roll her eyes. "I know! But I still root for a Butler slash Minerva. Here are the slashes I came up with and totally love. Okay... Opal slash Artemis, Foaly slash Holly, Angelina slash Artemis Senior, umm…. Name some more." I told Kristina. We had totally forgotten about the two people standing there. (Which were both ready to vomit.) "Trouble slash Lili, Artemis slash anyone but boys and Butler slash umm…." Kristina trailed off. Then I thought of something really sick. "Angelina Fowl." Then Kristina and I burst out laughing. "OMF! And I thought Arty/ Butler was perverted!" Kristina sighed. " Ahum." Artemis coughed. I looked up, realizing he was here the whole time. I stared at the ground, embarrassed. " OH MY FROUD! SOME ONE HEARD US THE ENTIRE TIME!" Kristina laughed nervously. I heard a rustling and Maddox's voice came on. " Hello." He shuffled. " Okay, I'll look at the picture. FYI, the plane just land- OMF! IS HOLLY WITH YOU?!" Maddox screamed out. " No, not at this moment." I rolled my eyes. I heard a loud thud. Oops, he passed out again. "And he faints for the second time today." I put my hand on my hip and rolled my eyes. Then

How was it? Please review or I will have to call some….. _friends._


	6. I sneak into Fowl Manor Chap 6

**Thank you all who reviewed! I was so happy I screamed I am so happy and my dad walked in. I hadn't noticed him and was still screaming when my sister walked in. she punched me and I stopped. Well… now, thanks to Princess Sapphire1020 and GreatReader3 for reviewing. And thank you Princess Sapphire1020 for being my new follower. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters. I also do not own Percy Jackson. I only own my OCs.**

Then I felt a needle slide in my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. "What you did to me hurt way worst." Trouble growled in my ear. "And I'll do it again." I said right back. Dots were already swarming my eyes. D'arvit, this is fast stuff. I spun around quickly. I saw Butler was about to hold me back, so I acted fast. Artemis was watching me, I could just feel it. So I did the thing all boys hate. First I twisted Trouble's thing on his chest, then kicked him again in the spot I had kicked only moments ago. "D'ARVIT, GOOD FROUD!" Trouble howled. I was laughing my head off, and then started to slowly lose conscious. I had to get a picture of that, but I didn't have my phone! Butler caught me as I fell.

Artemis's POV.**(A/N This is for you, ,mistguardian!XD)**

I watched as Alexia did some…_things_ to Trouble. Ouch, that must have hurt. Right in the groin, for what, the second time? I allowed myself a smile when he cussed and stumbled back. Butler caught Alexia as she fell. " Do you still have her phone?" I asked. Butler nodded and handed it to me. Then Holly appeared, running down the hall at top speed toward me. Oh, I do hope she does not run into m- Holly tried to stop and ran into my pale form. This is very embarrassing, I hope I am not blushing. "Holly, you need to watch where you are going." It came out harsher than I thought. Butler helped us both up. "Well, _Fowl_. I'm am sorry for trying to see if my friend, Trouble, was okay." She spat out. Holly turned on her heel to Trouble and asked him if he was okay. Well, two could be like that. "_Captain Short_, where should we put Alexia?" I addressed her officially. I also used my coldest voice I could manage. She would probably try to punch me, but I had Butler. Holly looked hurt, and for a minute I almost apologized. But then she put on a blank face. "We should take her back home, _Master Fowl_, and make her think it was a dream. I will Mesmerize her to believe it was." Holly nodded to the doors leading to the lobby. Master Fowl. She hasn't called me that since the siege. Butler and I walked out the door. He looked as if he was about to say something, and then thought better of it. "Butler, what were you about to say?" I asked. "I was just going to say that Holly looked hurt back there when you called her Captain Short, sir." Butler stared straight ahead. I nodded, deep in thought.

One hour later…(Alexia's POV)

I woke up in my bed, a book on my face. I yawned and got up. I picked up the book and almost barfed. It was Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. The first book was, like, super boring. I sat up and fell right back down. Blood rush. I wonder what time it is. I looked at my night stand. 5:32 am! Oh my Froud! I- Kristina, Maddox, Becca, Miley, Mother, and my Father burst in my room. " There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere!" Miley shouted. "Yeah! I am sooooo tired!" Maddox whined. "Shut up or I'll do the nippletwist on you." Kristina punched him. Something in my mind stirred but did not awaken. I did hear a voice saying, Do not remember. It was so soft, I swear I imagined it. I couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried.(It just gave me a head ach.) That is so frustrating, you know. "Um… why don't we all rest. Kristina and Maddox shall stay with me for a while." I nodded at the door and held it open for my family. " Oh, and next time, tell me when you are inviting friends, okay?" my mother said in that sickening sweet voice that only mother's used. I knew if I said no she would burst, so I just nodded furiously. "Good we made an understanding." She said in that same voice. This time it meant, I will talk to you once your little friends leave. Oh, and I won't talk, I will yell. My mother could see the rising fear in my eyes and her voice lost some of its tone. "Well, you all have a good time. Just do not be loud, your siblings are going to bed. Alexia." My mother stared straight in my eyes. I nodded again. The rest of my family walked out of my room. I shut the door silently. Then Kristina pulled me into a sitting position. Now we all were in a weird looking triangle. " Alexia, I think there is something missing, a piece of information. I can just feel it." She looked at me funny. "Remember when you said you would give Maddox the nippletwist?" I asked. They both nodded and were a bright red. " I said it that loud!" Kristina exclaimed embarrassed. "You said it pretty loud." I admitted. " Okay, well, I felt a memory stir, but I couldn't remember. I did hear a voice so soft I thought I had imagined it. Well, it said Do not remember." I sighed. I wish.. I wish I could remember it. "OMF! When I tried to think about I heard that exact thing!" Maddox and Kristina yelled in unison. "Lower the volume before my mother comes in here with a knife yelling shut up." I said playfully. "OMF, WILL THAT HAPPEN?" Kristina gulped. Maddox's Adams apple bobbed up and down nervously. " No!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's remember what we came her to do." Kristina cracked her fingers. " Let's go spy on them Fowls!" Kristina and I put on country accents. We all fell back laughing. We all actually got a weird feeling in our stomachs when we were about to go outside without asking at night. We have only done it once and we all had night mares for a week. Our eyes and ears had played tricks on us, making us see and hear things that weren't really there. We had run back silently screaming. We were going to go to a party that night. "Do we want to try?" I asked. We all closed our eyes thinking. "I'm in." Kristina put her hand in the middle. Maddox sighed." I guess I am." He put his hand in. I closed my eyes and swallowed. My whole throat had went dry. I never wanted to go out there again. "Come on, Opal. You are always the daredevil." Maddox was right. He was using our special nicname. I sighed once more, then took a deep, deep breath, as if it was my last one. " I….. I'm in." I gave them my vampire smile. We all knew what we had to do. We all walked into my closet and I pulled out a large box. It had lots of gear and stuff my cousin Josh had made for me, who is, by the way is a genius to. I pulled out one gun, ear piece, helmet, small yet bright flashlight, night vision goggles, boots(just the right size, except mine. It is one size bigger than my regular foot.) and walky talky a piece. Maddox and I had all the tech stuff because we are the best with it.( By tech I mean computers, phones, Ipads, etc. )

We all were ready after about two minutes. I was the first out and the others followed. We all turned our flashlights on and headed to the Fowl's manor. Little did we know we were being followed _by_ one of the Fowls. "I.F.T.S.F!" Kristina hissed in my ear, fear in her voice. That was abbreviations for I Feel That Stomach Feeling! " me to!" Maddox held his mouth as if he was about to throw up. "Oh my Froud, Maddox, don't you dare puke." Kristina punched him lightly. "I didn't I- D'arvit, did you hear that? I swear I heard someone say ow!" Maddox, Kristina, and I froze, scared out our minds.

Artemis's POV a couple moments ago...

I had fallen on the ground when Butler and I were rounding a corner. We were spying on the three teens. (Who were using abbreviations I had never heard of, and I am a genius.) I had mumbled ow, but I guess the boy that went by the name Maddox heard me. They froze and Butler and I did to.

Alexia's POV right now…..

"OMF. I thought that was just my ears playing tricks." I swallowed, my throat dryer than before. "W.N.T.G.B! Y.O.N?" Kristina asked. We make abbreviations for stuff like this, even if it will only be used once. W.N.T.G.B means We Need To Get Back and Y.O.N stands for Yes Or No. "Okay, let's quit using the abbreviations, they are too hard." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. Suddenly I heard a-

**How did you like it? Please don't kill me though, I always try to update, so you will only be waiting about fifteen hours. That's not a lot, right? XD… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Part 2 I sneak into Fowl Manor Chap 7

**OMF! Thank you all who reviewed! I want to thank mistguardian for reviewing like every day! **** Now on with part two of I sneak into Fowl Manor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters. I only own my OCs.**

_Suddenly I heard a-_

Suddenly I heard a loud thud and turned to the cause of it. And guess who fainted? Maddox. I guess he was scared, like super scared. He only faints when he gets excited not scared. "OMF. We need to um….. hide him somewhere. We can't go back to the house, it is too long and I really do not want to drag him there." Kristina's eyebrows were scrunched up. "Holly, we can, like, hide him behind a bush or tie him to a tree of hang him in a tree." I shrugged. Kristina looked at me horrified. "No! I mean, like-just-I.. let's just hide him behind a bush." I gave up trying to explain it to her. I dragged Maddox over to a bush. "Are we using our nicknames?" Kristina whispered. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was very grateful right now that Maddox wasn't fat or weighed a ton. We were all skinny, BTW. But it was still hard to drag him because his arms got all tangled in tree roots and stuff. "Sorry." I whispered to him and hide him quickly. I ran back to Kristina and we started walking to the Fowl's Manor. I was day dreaming about Artemis and Opal getting married. "Opal." She turned to me. "Yes." I looked straight ahead. "What 'cha thinking about?" she asked. I blushed red and swallowed. "How Artemis and Opal would look together as a couple." I blinked. "If you could say anything to Arty, what would you say?" she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I would say bad boy Arty… you know you can't touch this!" I started doing the sprinkler. By now we were laughing our heads off, quietly. Then something behind us crunched. We spun around. There in the dark was someone stumbling toward us, moaning. Kristina screamed and I took out my bow and arrow. I was the only one that had one that is why I didn't include it in my list. I quickly put an arrow in it and aimed, but didn't shoot. " Who is there. I am a Fowlest, I command you to stop and tell us who you are." I said and then realized we weren't in the U.S anymore, so I couldn't tell strangers what to do. "We aren't in Florida anymore!" Kristina hissed in my ear. "Like I didn't realize that." I rolled my eyes, which was becoming a habit. "OWWW….. My arms hurt…" Came a familiar voice. " Maddox?" I lowered the bow and put it up over my shoulder. "What.." he stumbled toward us. I saw there was a root causing his stumbling,, so when he got to us I pulled it out. " Thanks." He mumbled. " Now… let us move on." I started to the Manor. When we reached the gate, a camera turned to us. I guess it didn't recognize me, because a light blinked red and something started shooting at me. I rolled my eyes again and took out my gun. I shot it about five times and it stopped shooting. "Hackin' time!" Maddox and I took out our computers and started to hack into the system. Kristina just started typing on her phone. I thought it was pretty difficult. After about thirty minutes later I finally hacked into it and opened the gate. "Ow, that was hard." Maddox cracked his knuckles. "Yep. I am even surprised I was able to do so. In the books it said his system was unhackable. Well, at least humans couldn't. Foaly was able to do it." I shrugged, stretching. "Now let's go see if we can see the AF characters" I laughed. Kristina was squealing and Maddox was wheezing, about to pass out. "I totally bet Artemis is going to love you." Kristina said quietly. "Dude, I am a geek and well, a nerd. No one cares about them." I sighed. "Alex. You have perfect straight teeth. Everything about you is pretty. They only call you that is because you wear glasses and are super smart. Look at Maddox and I we have glasses, crooked teeth, and braces. Except for me. I don't have braces." Kristina's shoulders slumped. "Take off your glasses and you are very pretty, almost Trinity pretty. All you need are contacts and BOOM. You are super stylish. And even without your glasses you are pretty." Kristina laughed. She took my glasses off and handed me her mirror from her bag. I can't even believe she had one in her purse. I looked and saw a normal Alexia, just without her glasses. "I kinda look the same, but right now we have to go see the Artemis Fowl characters. And Kristina, you are very cute and Maddox is handsome." I started jogging toward the house, Maddox and Kristina on my heels. That conversation was **very** awkward. We all stopped when we heard the beep. Then something started to shoot at us. Maddox and Kristina pulled out their guns and looked for the source and I pulled out my bow and arrows. My senses were very keen, so I spotted it instantly. It wasn't a bomb or anything I had ever seen. I pushed the two out of the way and let two arrows fly. One of them punctured the hard metal, but it did not stop firing. So I started letting at least five arrows fly at the device. After about twenty arrows the thing stopped. I carefully approached the device. It seemed fine, so I bent down and retrieved my arrows. I put them back up and we started back up, keeping an eye out for any more traps. I heard a loud sound and spun around, bow in hand. Just an owl. We continued up to the house. Then Kristina turned around and fired at what I saw was a dark figure. Maddox screamed because he hadn't seen Kristina turn around and I started shooting arrows at the half hidden figure. It stepped into the light ad Kristina screamed. "OMF." She breathed.

**I am totally running out of ideas. What should happen? If you review, I make Arty eat a lollipop in my A/Ns.**

**Artemis: But I hate lollipops!**

**Me: I don't care!**


	8. Chapter 8 I see kissing

**Thank you mistguardian for all the ideas! You are the awesomest person EVER and spell check really hates the word awesomest. Well, now for part three of I sneak into fowl manor! Oh and FYI, Alexia is very pretty, but she doesn't see it like that. She sees herself as the geek. And she sorta looks like Opal, except the skin tone is a little darker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters.**

"_OMF." Kristina breathed._

"OMF." Kristina breathed. Then she screamed like a girl that just saw Justin Beiber. FYI, we all hate him. "OMF! OMF! OMF! It's Butler!"She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "We all can see that." I still hadn't recovered from when Kristina shook me and stumbled a little. I don't know how, but I ended up tripping and my glasses came off. "D'arvit!" I cursed and got up, searching for them. "Oh, snap!" Kristina picked them up and handed them to me. I muttered thanks and looked to see Butler walking to us fast. Oh crap. Maddox and Kristina were about to start running when I grabbed them and pulled them back. "Quit being cowpogs and remember. No one can out run a Butler except for another Butler. It was in the Fowl files. (1) You really need to read the books again." I rolled my eyes. D'arvit, I really need to stop that before my parents see that and kill me. "Oh... I knew that." Kristina used that voice that said I really didn't. "Yeah, right." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "OMF! He is getting closer!" Kristina squealed. I had no idea she liked Butler. Then I saw someone behind Butler. I looked closer and saw Artemis. My heart did a flip. Oh, you had no idea how much I loved this character, but I had put it aside because I knew he wasn't real. But now seeing him like in real life, made that weird feeling come up. I urged it to go away because I knew he wouldn't like someone like me, but it just wouldn't. I was very frustrated now. There was a loud thud behind us, and it couldn't have been Butler because he was in front of us. We all had of guns and bows out, ready to shoot. But it was just a raccoon. My phone buzzed, signaling I had a text. It was from THESMARTESTKIDINTHEWORLD, A.K.A Miley. It said Where are you? I told her everything in a short text very quickly because Butler was getting very close. He knew we wouldn't run. TTYL I texted and shut my phone off. Then a weird thought entered my mind. _Were they following us the whole time, because if they were, they must've heard me s- oh. They heard me call Artemis a bad boy. D'arvit. _No one could tell because of my skin tone, but I was blushing. Only my friends could tell when I was embarrassed because I ran my hand through my hair. Too bad for me I was with my two Best Friends. "Looks like Alex is embarrassed about something. What were you thinking about? Artemis?" she asked in that tone with a raised eyebrow. It took me a couple of seconds to process what she meant. When I did, I blushed even more. "OMF! KRISTINA, YOU ARE SO PERVERTED!" I pushed her playfully. She held her arms up in surrender. Then everything went black.

"Ughhh…." Someone beside me moaned. I sat up blinking. "What the Frond is happening…"I started. I looked beside me and saw Maddox and Kristina. Kristina was starting to wake up and Maddox was still unconscious. "Ow. My head is ponding." Kristina sat up. "WHOA! Where are we? Better yet, are we guests are prisoners?" Kristina gasped. We were in a room that looked like and interrogators room. It seemed as if… as if I was here before. I tapped my chin, coaxing the memories to come back. I ignored the voice that said Do not remember. Then everything came back to me. Holly mesmerizing me, I talking to my friends on the phone, meeting Artemis and Butler, and…._I kicked Trouble in the nuts_ _and... gave him a nippletwist! _ That is just too funny. I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. I managed to calm down and tap Kristina, who was staring at the wall. "Yes." She never took her eyes off the wall. "I know where we are." I said. This got her attention. "We are here for questioning and we, my friend, are in haven. Just don't try getting up. You will just plop right back down." I laughed. "And how do you know this?" she demanded. Right as I opened my mouth the door burst open. Trouble and Holly walked in. Two things happened at the same time. One, Kristina screamed Trouble, and Two, Maddox fainted. That's the good old Maddox. "OMF!"Kristina screamed and ran to poor Trouble, hugging him. Holly was laughing her head off. I just shook my head and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the head ach that was coming on. With no success, I stopped and reduced to staring at Holly to make her feel uncomterabley awkward. Now, that worked. She started staring at me to show she was tuff, but I could tell she was a tad unsure of herself. "Holly, could you get this Mud Girl off me." Trouble grunted. "I LOVE YOU!" Kristina wouldn't let go. I sighed, got up and grabbed Kristina. I ignored the dizziness and started tugging. Still, she would not let go. I never saw Artemis and Butler in the doorway. "D'arvit! Let go." I growled, pulling hard. Trouble was grabbing the table. "D'arvit!" He shouted. Holly was laughing so hard now she was crying. "D'ARVIT! LET GO NOW, KRISTINA! YOU CAN DO THIS LATER! JUST LET-" she let go and I flew off and into, guess who. Artemis. I opened my eyes and found that Artemis was lying on top off me. How he got that way was a mystery. He was blushing a very deep red and I was blushing such a deep red a red tinted my cheeks. Everyone except Butler, Artemis, and I were laughing. It was that moment that Maddox decided to wake up. And he was staring at me. His mouth dropped open and he blushed, turning away and laughing. "GET A ROOM, DUDES!" Kristina said between laughter. Seeing in what she thought we were doing, I tried to push Artemis off. It didn't work, so Butler picked his charge up. I got up wheezing. It was really hard to breath with Artemis on my chest. Artemis was brushing his suit off and I was continuously running my hand through my hair. "Looks like Alexia is embarrassed!" Kristina laughed. But the people, I mean elves that were laughing the hardest were Holly and Trouble. "Um... it is not really funny now. It is like, out of date." Kristina shrugged, but they kept laughing. "Okay, Kristina. Go ahead. Go get your Trouble. Holly is stealing him! Look! Go get him!" I pointed dramatically in Trouble's way. Kristina's eyes narrowed. She didn't really like Holly. She raced to Trouble and kissed him full on the lips. Maddox and I gaged. I held a hand over my mouth. "That's not really what I meant." I said weakly and looked away. Maddox had run out of the room. I could tell he was going to throw up. I looked out in the hallway and saw that Maddox had found a trash can and was vomiting in it. "I am totally scared." I shuddered. The thing was that Trouble had never pulled away, nor moved in. They kissed for about a minute before they finally pulled a part. I didn't want to talk to Kristina right now. I just didn't want to deal with the awkwardness. I ran out of the room and comforted Maddox who had finished and was grimacing. "That was so gross. I will never forget what I saw." He gaged again. He wasn't crying, he just got really sick. He was even smiling a little. "I am scared for life now." I told him and I saw him shudder. He nodded and we headed back to the room. When we walked back in I saw them once again kissing and Holly was videotaping it, but she seemed sick and looked as if she was about to vomit. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "There is a trash can outside. I will take over." She handed me the phone and ran out of the room. Artemis looked amused and Butler looked … I have no idea. Like a Butler? Yeah… I guess. I looked away and closed my eyes. I heard them pull apart and I hit stop. We just stood there in silence. "That was ….. Unexpected. Now I guess we will start with the questions." Holly walked back in. We all put the kissing part in the back of our minds and started thinking about the matter at hand. But no matter what, the images from the past two minutes will be etched in our minds forever. "Knock, knock." Came a voice I had never heard of before. Then a clopping of hooves. I think I know who it is…

**So how did I do. Too OOC? Tell me in a review. You know you want to. Oh and at least three or more reviews this time. Guys, you have to start reviewing I feel as if mistguardian and I are the only people on fanfiction! I need at least three. If that doesn't happen… well, you will see. Maybe Artemis will die, or Butler will get killed. Who knows. REVIEW! THANK YOU WHO EVER WILL!AND IF YOU DO I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE A/N .**


	9. Chapter 9 I get a kiss

**Thank you all who reviewed. Even if there weren't a lot of people who did, I have to go on with this story. It will keep me awake at night. Well, now on with the story. This is probably the chapter you all want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Artemis Fowl characters.**

"_Knock, knock." Came a voice I had never heard of before. Then a clopping of hooves. I think I know who it is…_

"Knock, knock." Came a voice I had never heard of before. Then a clopping of hooves. I think I know who it. The door open and Foaly galloped in. "'Sup, Donkey Boy." I raised a knuckle. He just stared at it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I muttered cowpog and took his hand and showed him how to do a knuckle bump. Everyone was staring at us. I didn't like or hate Foaly, he was in between. "Okay…. Well I saw what you and the Mud Girl did. Congrats to you, trouble and" he turned to Artemis. "And congrats to you." He snickered and Artemis and I blushed.

"Do not say a word about this." Trouble growled. "Lips are sealed." Foaly pretended to seal them. "Yeah right." Holly and I said in unison. Maddox and Kristina snickered. "Really, how mature." I knew exactly what they were talking about. "What?" They acted innocent. "Um, dude, I have known you since fifth grade, and we are in college! I know exactly what you are talking about." I narrowed my eyes. "Wait. You are in college! You are only fifteen! I never knew that!" Holly gasped. "Holly, Holly. There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but I know a lot about you. And yes we are in college. We are genii in Mexico, the US, and….. Maddox where else?" I asked. "I think it was Thailand." He started thinking.

"Yes, I remember. We beat the crap out of that Thai guy want to be. I mean, really. He couldn't give me a challenge in chess. How hard is it?" I rolled my eyes. "Hard." Kristina and Maddox answered. I shook my head. "What eves. Now shall we go on with the questions?" I raised an eyebrow. "Um….. So, how do you know about the People?" Holly asked. My friends and I looked at each other and smiled. "She doesn't know. How cute." I said sarcastically. "How could she not! It's like a best seller." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Cowpog." I laughed. "Just tell us or I will mesmerize you." Holly stepped forward. "I totally think you will." I sarcastically murmured and told her everything about the books. I finished and noticed everyone was staring at me. "What?" I was very freaked. "I will go look up this book. I will be right back." Foaly ran out of the room. Holly said something in what I guessed was Gnommish and I felt a prick. Everything went dark.

I woke up in a huge bed. I looked around, and then slid off the bed. I shook my head. I just really wanted to go home. I was like, super tired and had been sedated too many times. I had a voice drift from the hallway, scared and small. I opened my door and came face to face with Kristina. "Where are we?" she asked. "This time I don't know." I stepped in to the hallway. "Let's go look for Maddox." Kristina started down the corridor. I nodded and we walked until we came to a door I assumed was a closet. Holly and Artemis were already there with Maddox. "There you are." I nodded at Maddox. Then I noticed Holly was in tears, but smiling. "Wait, what!" my brain was seriously confused.

Then Holly shoved Artemis in the room and Kristina shoved my in. The room was indeed a closet. It was very small so I was sitting in Artemis's lap. I heard lots of laughter from the outside. "They fell for it." I heard Holly say. My face was a deep red. The lights weren't on. I wonder where Butler is. He could get us out of here. "How very embarrassing." I muttered. The lights flickered on, making it even more embarrassing if that is possible. His face was a dark red. I noticed a camera above our heads, but I couldn't reach it.

I was very frustrated. I looked into his blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. He looked back. Slowly our faces went together, as if they were magnets. Then our lips met. It was actually my first time kissing. And the best thing wasn't the kissing sensation. It was that I was kissing Artemis Fowl. We kissed for about a minute until we pulled back. Now our faces were a darker red. The door flew open and revealed that everyone was there. That meaning Butler, Holly, Maddox, Kristina, Angeline, Artemis Sr., Juliet, and Foaly on the T.V. Now our faces were as red as root.

"Oh, Root would be proud!" Kristina said and everyone laughed. Even Butler's mouth twitched. "AWWWW! Arty's first kiss!" Angeline cooed. I was up in an instant, running my hands through my hair. "D'arvit." Artemis and I said in unison. That just made them laugh harder. "Okay, I am just going, to, like-mpph!" Juliet had 'accidently' pushed Artemis toward me and he fell on me. Now we were in the same position as we were I Haven. "OMF!" Kristina and Juliet burst out laughing. Artemis and I were kissing even if hadn't meant to. I pushed him off and sat up. "Really, just can't get enough Arty?" I joked and helped him up. His face colored again. "Now, I guess you both are BF and GF." Juliet and Kristina squealed. I sighed and Artemis looked confused.

Juliet rolled her eyes and told him. His face was like what the heck, we just met! It was true, but what the Frond! Who cares! I get to date my favorite character! But Artemis would probably object. "OMF where are we?" Kristina asked. "Fowl Manor." Juliet whispered something in Kristina's ear after answering her. Kristina got that smile that even scared me. I swallowed. The two slowly advanced on me. Then Kristina said that one word that made me want to die. I loved shopping and wearing new clothes but this was too far. "Dress." Kristina laughed and grabbed my wrist. This was the only thing that made me fear a thing. Juliet grabbed my other wrist. Everyone was looking at me in pity. "D'arvit." I said. I rolled my eyes. I have really sharp canines that I use to bite things with to get my way. I bit Kristina gently and she yelped.

Now I have to get Juliet off of me. I kicked her feet out from under her, but she quickly recovered. She grabbed my ankle. So I grabbed the thing closest to me. Unfortunately, that 'thing' was Artemis. And so now Artemis was on the floor with me and Juliet. I let go of Artemis and held on to a hand railing. "No. I hate dresses." I growled as Kristina and Juliet pulled on my feet. "Let go!" Juliet tugged harder, but I managed to hold on. Everyone was staring at us. "You will not get me into those cursed dresses!" I declared. "I don't even know why you want me in one." I wanted a reason. "So Arty will like you a lot more!" they both laughed. I was so shocked I let go. I had only taken about five running steps before they tackled me and dragged me into Juliet's room.

If you were an outsider you would hear me yelling let go and stuff like that and you would hear my friends saying never, just do it. Finally they settled on a long shirt that was pink (I hate that color) and tight black jeans (I love those things). They walked outside with me. I was super mad because they forced me in this and had taken my glasses away. I was near sighted, but could see everything within twenty five feet of me. I groaned as they lead me to Artemis. "Can't I just, like, get out of this and put my regular stuff on?" I asked. "No." they both put me in front of Artemis, whose face was red. " 'Sup." I rolled my eyes.

"How does she look?" they asked. D'arvit, they are making this so awkward. Angeline was trying not to laugh. Holly and Foaly were already laughing their heads off. "Good." He said. Juliet and Kristina squealed, babbling about stupid things. I crossed my arms. "This is so awkward." I sighed. "I agree." Artemis nodded. Juliet and Kristina awed. Then-


	10. Chapter 10 I Makeout with Arty

**Thank you mistguardian for the idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl characters. Or the song Teenagers by my Chemical Romance. **

_Then-_

Then there was a knock at the door. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl went to answer it while the rest of us just stood there in awkward silence. "So…." I had forgotten that Maddox was even there.

"Dancing pineapples!" Kristina said high fiving Juliet. Artemis just stood there looking very awkward in my opinion. "So…I have no idea what to do." I stated. Everyone was staring at me, but I could care less. Then Kristina pulled me aside and Juliet gave all of us a dare we had to do.

I wanted to puck just thinking about what I was going to do. I sighed and pulled Artemis by the tie back into the closet. He was protesting and telling me to stop it and shit like that.

Butler and Holly where about to stop me but Juliet stopped them with a wave of her hand. Kristina had to sing Teenagers and Juliet had to dance to it. I heard them start and I stifled my laughter. Kristina was great, but you should see her face when she does. It gets all red because of embarrassment.

"What are you do-" I crashed my lips against his. He went all stiff and his eyes went wide. He just stared at me. Well, for a moment. I tilted my head so I could have more advantage. He actually was a good kisser. I ran my tongue against his lower lip, seeing if I could get in.

He went tensed, so I rubbed his arms, trying to make him relax. He finally did and I asked again with my tongue. He gave in and we had a tongue fight. He actually won and hesitantly thrust his tongue in my mouth. I was seriously surprised and gasped. He went all red and I felt him swallow.

I smiled and put my arms lazily around his neck. I almost laughed as he put his hands around my waist. Well. This I just met you card was over.

Suddenly the closet was flooded with light. I gasped and looked after a moment. There in the doorway was like, EVERYONE there. And a new member named Minerva. I went a dark red and pulled my arms back to my sides.

Juliet, Holly, and Kristina were in a small group silently laughing, tears running down their faces. Traitors. "Um, well, hello." I said awkwardly. "Hello…" Minerva looked embarrassed for no reason.

Well…. Now what? I threw a glare at Kristina and she shrugged. I texted her behind my back. She got it and pretended to faint. Everyone but Minerva and Butler ran to help Kristina. I only had one choice.

I grabbed Artemis's hand and quickly moved past Minerva. She was giving me her I really hate you stare. I got it a lot at school.

I gave her a smirk and tugged Artemis to Kristina who was 'recovering'. I mouthed thank you and she gave me a dirty glare.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I was pulled around by Minerva. "Hi, could I talk to you outside?" she asked in that super sweet tone. "Yes, sure." I spat in that same tone. Just to piss her off I kissed Artemis full on the lips and followed her outside.

When we were she revealed her I am so angry at you face. "Who do you think you are?!" She shouted. "I am Alexia Fowlest! Why?" I acted innocent. She didn't fall for it.

"Artemis is mine!" she hissed. "Artemis is not an object. The first time we kissed we were kinda forced into a closet. The second time we fell.

The third, well, I was dared to do it. We kinda got carried away." I gave her a smile. "Well, I don't care! I will win him over!" she shrieked.

"Hey, Artemis can like whoever he wants. If he chooses you, I will be pissed, but I won't interfere. It is his life, not mine." I shrugged. "Well, that's good, because he will choose me." Minerva spun on her heel.

And was faced with everyone. She colored red and Maddox, Kristina and I burst out laughing. I hadn't really seen them, but I played along.

"OMF!" Kristina gasped. "T.W.T.A!" I laughed. "Totally." Kristina turned to Maddox who was staring at Holly. "Kiss her." I heard Kristina murmured in his ear. He swallowed and….. fainted. I groaned. "Really, Kristina! He fainted. Again!"

I said and everyone watched as I pulled him inside and next to the door. I sat him up and took out a marker. Juliet crackled evilly and I handed her the marker.

She drew a uni-brow and mustache on his face. I wrote I love Holly on his for head. Kristina didn't do anything because she was taught not to. I looked around and saw everyone staring at Juliet and me.

I noticed Minerva was gone. I mentally celebrated. I made her super mad and embarrassed her in front of the Fowls.

Awesome. "So….." I started, looking down. I really wanted to know why we were here. "So, what are my friends and I doing here?" I asked. "Well, we were just going to return you to your home.

Foaly was going to have you mind wiped, but there were too many things that could trigger the memories. It also wouldn't help that Artemis is your neighbor." Holly sighed. "Well…." Kristina was thinking.

I could tell by her face. "I guess we shall go. If that is okay with my friends." I looked at my friends. I had also forgot Maddox was unconscious. "How are we going to get Maddox home?" Kristina asked.

"I will just call Miley. She can-"Kristina cut me off. "Alexia! I still don't trust your sisters. Remember what happened last time!" she shuddered. "That was Becca. I am not making that mistake again." I sighed. "And that was at least a year ago." I rolled my eyes. "No." Kristina was so stuborn. "Okay." I put up my hands.

"Then we can like, walk. That would be awesome. We would be able to see the-"Kristina once again cut me off. "Okay, we will just call your sisters. I am not going outside." Kristina smirked. I have no idea why. "Okay, Ms. Picky." I raised an eye brow. "I try." She laughed and I sighed.

**Okay, I know. This chapter was, like super boring. I am like, out of ideas. Anyone, just throw some at me.**


	11. Chapter 11 I play Truth Or Dare

**OMF! I haven't been on here for like, a day! I am so sorry! And thank you all who reviewed! You all get 1000 cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl characters.**

"Wait! OMF! I.W…." Kristina trailed off. I.W means I wonder. I already knew what she was going to ask.

"No, Kristina. It is just rude and we only live about 5 miles from here." I shrugged. "Oh well." She stuck out her tongue. "How childish." I rolled my eyes.

"What eves." She smirked. "Um, okay. Well, we should be getting h-"Kristina wacked me on the head. And took my glasses. "Hey! What the Frond!" I looked around.

She was right next to me so I just grabbed them back. "Sure. A friend of Arty's is always invited." I heard Angeline say. I sighed and punched Kristina who was smiling.

"Cowpog." I coughed into Kristina's ear. She smiled more and I actually started to get scared. "What are you thinking? You are ab-" Kristine pulled me into Juliet's room. Juliet was laughing and patting Kristina's arm.

"Okay. This is just torcher, let me go!" I struggled against her grip. I could get out, but I would have to hurt her though. I bit her again gently and she yelled D'arvit.

"Your options are we give you a make-over or we have an awesome dance party. Which one?" Juliet asked. "DANCE PARTY!" I high-fived Juliet and Kristina let go.

We all rushed into her room, leaving the big group of people outside.

Artemis was thinking about the scene in the closet, Butler was re-thinking about the things he had seen that day, and Trouble (in his office) was thinking about Kristina.

Juliet and I were dancing while Kristina was jumping on the bed and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I answered it and found Artemis there. "Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would like to tell you that Holly and the rest are asleep, and if you and your friends are tired, I will show you your rooms." He said it so formally.

I shut him up with a long kiss and pulled him in. and bumped into Kristina and Juliet. Looked like they had been staring. I also didn't see Butler who was standing right behind Artemis and saw the kiss.

I turned red and through a pillow at Juliet. Awesome mistake. She squealed and grabbed a pillow.

Artemis was up and staring at us. Butler had come in to watch his charge and make sure he didn't get hurt. Kristina and I grabbed pillows. I threw one to Artemis, who didn't catch it and Juliet, Kristina, and I started whacking each other with them.

We were laughing and yelling. Feathers weren't everywhere, but there was a few. I swung one at Butler, who just caught it and sat it down. I picked it back up and gave him a what the frond look. I was hit by a laughing Juliet, who I hit back.

Kristina was laughing. She had thrown her glasses off and was hitting Juliet, who was hitting me. I threw my glasses on the bed and tackled Artemis. He fell with an groan. I laughed at his surprised expression. "Ohhh, the great Artemis Fowl is surprised." I smirked and hit him lightly with my pillow. His eyes narrowed.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and helped him up. Then Juliet hit me and sent me right into Artemis. We both fell, Juliet, Kristina, and I laughing. Artemis was probably freaked out right now.

I looked around and saw that Juliet was far away so she couldn't hit me. I got up carefully got up. Artemis got up quickly, wiping off his suit jacket.

I rolled my eyes and eyes and undid his jacket, taking it off. He stiffened. "What are you doing?" he asked. Butler was staring at me, about to get up.

"Chillax. Just have some fun. Just this time, please?" I asked with a face only girls can pull off. "O-okay." He stuttered. "Thanks, Arty!"

I hugged him. I dragged him over to the computer I had brought. I cracked my knuckles, getting into one of the five chairs. I pulled Artemis down into one.

"Who wants to have some fun?" I asked. Kristina jumped up and ran over to me and sat in a chair. Butler had silently moved over to Artemis's side.

Ha, ha, this guy is awesome! "Hackin' time! What should we do first?" I asked. Kristina was about to yell out something when Juliet cut in. "NO! This is totally not fun.

How about a nice game of Truth or dare?" she smiled evilly. Kristina and I instantly got up and sat on the floor with Juliet. I had pulled Artemis along too. "I am not playing." He stated.

"Come on, Arty. You said that you would try to have some fun." I put my head on his shoulder. "Fine." He sighed. Juliet went first. "Alex, truth or dare?" she laughed.

"Dare." I _was _a dare devil. "I dare you to start snogging with Artemis." She laughed. "In front of you?" now I was like WHAT! "Yeah." She laughed. "What is snogging?" Artemis asked as Juliet got out the camera. "Making out with the tongue involved.

I think. I have no idea, but we will just do that." I shrugged. "And, go." Kristina and Juliet said. It was very embarrassing. I attacked Artemis's lips and he did the same, but with less force.

Finally Juliet said stop and we pulled apart. We were both a dark red. Juliet and Kristina were laughing a lot and saying stuff like OMG. "My turn." I smiled evilly. "Juliet, t-" she cut me off. "Dare. I'm not an idoit."She laughed again.

"I dare you to watch this video without laughing. There are multiple ones, and if you laugh, we start a video, and on and on." Ended up that she finally stopped laughing at the fifth. "Finally!" she yelled. "Artemis's turn." She huffed. "Alex, truth or dare?" he asked.

Why do I always get picked? "I guess truth." I shrugged. "Do you get picked on?" he asked. I laughed. "Of course. But mostly at school." I rolled my eyes and muttered cowpogs.

"OMG!" Juliet hugged me. "WHAT THE FROND!" I don't like being hugged by girls. Then-

**So? How was it? I am going to die because I have no ideas. Next week they go to school. Maybe I will put sexy Arty in it. You tell me what you want. Arty pushes Alex up against a wall kisses her, or other way around.**


	12. Chapter 12 I MAKEOUT IN THE DARK

**Sup' dawgs. Like my slang? Huh? Me neither. I dislike it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS. Or Going Under by Evanescence.**

_Then-_

Then I got a wicked idea. "OMG, JULIET! LET'S TALK ABOUT BOYS!" I wanted to see Artemis's reaction. He just remained normal, but I saw his eyebrow twitch. "OMG! TOTALLY!" My two friends screamed.

I had to tell myself to not get too absorbed in the gossip I forgot Artemis was there. If I did I would say stuff about him and be very embarrassed. "OMG! I like this boy named Kaleb King. He is like, super-hot!" Kristina laughed.

Now I was surprised. "OMF! YOU LIKE KALEB!?" I said in disbelief. "OMG, TOTALLY!" she laughed. " Juliet, who do you like?" I asked. "OMG! I like, like Hunter Jones!" she giggled. "OMG!" We all laughed. "OH MY FROND! I just thought, what if Artemis is cheating on you?! That would be like cra cra!" Kristine gasped with Juliet.

And I got lost in all the gossip…now. "OMF! that wouldn't be crazy. It would just be hot." I laughed at their faces. "I would also know who he would probably be cheating on. Minerva. And if he did, I would beat the D'arvit out of that brat." I shrugged when they both laughed.

"I hate Minerva." We all said in unison. "OMF. You hate Minerva to? I did not know that." I told Juliet. She gave me a smile. "Yeah, totally." She sighed. "I am getting tired. Who wants TO DANCE?!" she shouted.

"WE DO!" Me and Kristina both said, pumping fists in the air and stood up. Juliet turned on my favorite song. "AWESOME!" I laughed. I pretended to play the guitar. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you! Fifty thousand tears I've cried." I sang. "Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you!

And still, you won't hear me!" Juliet was perfect like me and Kristina. Awesome. "Going under!" I did the back ground singer." Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up this once." Kristina yelled/sang. And I guess I was doing the background singer again.

"Wake up this once." I said quietly "OMF!" Kristina tripped and fell on Juliet, who fell on me, and I fell on a…. a hand? I actually didn't fall. Someone had caught me.

I pulled myself up and helped my friends up. "OMF! I totally forgot.." Juliet trailed off. Now all three of us were red. I scold myself for letting myself getting to involved. "Oh… well, this is, like, totally awkward." I laughed embarrassedly. I don't even think that's a word! Oh, wait.. yeah, it is.

So, let's just say we stood there for about two minutes until my need to break the silence won. "Dancing pineapples!" I shouted. Juliet and Kristina couldn't hold it in even for ten seconds. They fell on the floor laughing. I wasn't like that, but was bending over laughing.

"Totally cra cra!" Kristina got up. Juliet finally got up, wiping tears off her face. "so, let's dance! Come on Artemis!" I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "No thank you." he shook his head. "Come on, Arty. I'll give you a kiss." I laughed. He sighed. "I am not doing this because of the offer, but perhaps I could." He sighed again.

"AWESOME! TURN ON-" the power went out and Kristina, Juliet and I screamed. "OMF! THIS IS AWESOME!" I laughed.

I got an idea. No one could see us, so… I grabbed Artemis and kissed him. He gasped and I laughed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Juliet screamed and got louder with every word.

I meant to say nothing but it came out "Fothuing." I heard Kristina and Juliet scream. "OMF!" Kristina swallowed. "Are they, umm…" she trailed off. I pulled away from Artemis. "WHAT THE FROND! NO! WE'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!" I gulped.

"That's not what I meant! And you were thinking about that!" Kristine screeched. Oh. Well, I was caught. I wasn't thinking about it, it was just the first thing that came to mind. ….Gross.

"Oh well." I smirked and started kissing him again. I moaned in his mouth as I felt his tongue on my tongue. "OH, OH MY GOD! UGHR! WHEN IS THE LIGHTS COMING BACK ON?!" Juliet practically screamed. "PLEASE COME ON! THIS IS SO SICK! AT LEAST NO SOUNDS!" Kristina cried.

I pressed Artemis up against I guess was a wall. "OHMYGODHEISPRESSINGUPAGAINSTME!GETHIMOFF!" Juliet screamed. I guess the 'wall' was Juliet. How good for revenge. Revenge for forcing me into pink. I pressed Artemis against Juliet even more so she couldn't escape.

"OHMYGOD!ICAN'TGETOUT!HELPME,THISISSOGROSS!" Juliet screamed very loudly. "OMG!NO WAY!" I heard Kristina say. "OMGBELIEVEIT!" Juliet cried back.

The lights flickered on and we were still kissing. "] we hadn't even noticed the people standing in the doorway. Or that one married couple were holding a camera taping us. Until Kristina coughed Angeline. I pulled away and Juliet scrambled away, running to Kristina who was laughing hysterically.

"Revenge is sweet. That was for the pink shirt." I pointed to it. "OKAY,YOU WIN!" she hid behind Kristina, who was still laughing. "OMF!" she got out. Holly, Angeline, Maddox, and Foaly (who was once again on a TV in the hallway) were laughing their heads off.

Then-

**What do you want to happen. PM me or review and tell me. Or write me. Whatever. Just do it and tell me and I will write it. And yes, I know. It was so short. I am sorry. *Whimpers and bows head***


	13. Chapter 13 Juliet gets a boyfriend

**Thank you all who reviewed once again. I thought this story was a total fail until at least five reviews came and I was like, it's not a fail! Thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

Artemis's POV

The lights flickered off and all the girls screamed. "OMF! THIS IS AWESOME!" Alexia screamed. I was about to ask Butler to go and see what happened when Alexia pressed her lips against mine. I gasped in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Juliet screamed and got louder with every word. "Are they, umm…" she trailed off. Alexia pulled away. "WHAT THE FROND! NO! WE'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!" she panted. "That's not what I meant! And you were thinking about that!" Kristine screeched.

That was very gross. What was Alex thinking about. She said oh well and started kissing me with more force. I thought about all the books I had read about romance. But like I was going to tell anyone. All the male characters had their tongues in the female's mouth. I don't see how that is romantic, but I mines well try.

I did and she moaned loudly. "OH, OH MY GOD! UGHR! WHEN IS THE LIGHTS COMING BACK ON?!" Juliet practically screamed. "PLEASE COME ON! THIS IS SO SICK! AT LEAST NO SOUNDS!" Kristina cried.

Then Alexia pressed me up against a…. a body? "OHMYGODHEISPRESSINGUPAGAINSTME!GETHIMOFF!" Juliet screamed. Oh. Well. That was unexpected. Alexia pressed me harder up against Juliet. "OHMYGOD!ICAN'TGETOUT!HELPME,THISISSOGROSS!" Juliet screamed very loudly. "OMG!NO WAY!" I heard Kristina say. "OMGBELIEVEIT!" Juliet cried back.

The lights flickered on and I noticed all my family and friends were there. My parents were videotaping it and Holly, Maddox, Foaly, and my Mother were laughing. We both pulled away.

Alexia's POV

"Well. This is very awkward." I whispered into Artemis's ear. He nodded. "I wonder how the power went out." Kristina said out loud, then turned red. "I did. I cut some things. Foaly and I made a bet that if you two kissed then he owed me a week off from being one of his experiments.

I win." Holly stuck her tongue out. "I know." Foaly whined. "Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "You roll your eyes a lot." Holly observed. "Yes, it is becoming a habit." I shrugged.

"Oh." She just started staring back. "I think you are great for the mud boy. Teach him some stuff." Holly said finally. "Um, Dude. He's a genius. I think he knows pretty much everything." I put my arm around Artemis. "I meant on physical stuff like running, punching and other things." Holly rolled her eyes.

"We all know that is impossible because he won't do it. So I won't even try. I read the Fowl Files." Kristina shuddered. "I feel sorry for Butler." Kristina nodded. "Why?" Holly was interested now. "Butler tried-" Artemis cut me off. "We really don't need to know." Artemis looked embarrassed.

"Please, Arty." I gave him the look. "O-okay." He stuttered. "Thanks!" I hugged him tightly and let go. Everyone was staring at me. "How did you do that?!" Holly asked. "You need to learn how to get what you want. First you give the face only girls can do, and if that doesn't work, use violence."

I shrugged. "Okay." Holly said brightly. "No boy is safe once you use the face." I whispered in her ear and she laughed evilly. "Try it on Foaly." I said. Holly nodded. "Foaly, can you get me a service visa for a week off?" Holly asked. "UM- what! Wait- no- UM, OKAY!" Foaly stuttered.

"Thank you!" Holly and I laughed evilly. "I LOVE THIS FACE THING!" Holly said. "I use it all the time." I smirked. "I forgot what we were talking about though." I shrugged. "Me to." Holly started thinking. " I hate when that happens. Oh well, it's gone." I looked at Kristina who was staring at me. "Um, dude why are you staring at me?" I asked. "I have no idea." She and Juliet walked over to me.

"Hey, Holly! Want to play Truth Or Dare with us?" Kristina asked. "No thanks. I am tired and it's 5:09. I have to go to work tomorrow. "WHAT!" Kristina, Juliet and I exclaimed. Who the time passed quickly. "Okay, well bye." I said as they all left.

Next day…

Kristina, Maddox, and I got into the Fowls Bentley with Artemis and Butler. Artemis was on my right, Kristina on my right and Maddox was last. After at least thirty minutes of silence the car stopped and we all got out. "Bye Arty." I kissed him and joined my friends who were halfway up the drive way. "Goodbye Alexia." He called.

I waved and turned back around. I got that weird feeling, but it felt like I was missing something. I pushed it away and turned to my friends. "Your mother and father are going to want to know what happened to us." Maddox turned to me.

"The fairy's mesmerized them to think that we were outside and told them we were." I replied dully. Now that all the fun was over, it seemed there was nothing fun to do.

"I have to go to school tomorrow." I sighed. "Make a good new impression. Don't be a geek this time." Kristina said. " Okay. How are you going to get home. I will fly you if you want." I bowed my head. "It's okay." Maddox was the only bright one. "Okay. I'll get your stuff." We got to the door and I helped load the jet.

"Good bye! I'll call you tomorrow. I am so tired." I said. My parents and sisters were eating lunch. They over heard me talking I guess because they rushed out and gave my friends hugs.

"See ya'" Maddox said and the plane flew off. " Mother, what school am I going to?" I asked. "St. Bartleby's school. They are now letting girls' in." she said. "Okay." I nodded and headed to my room. My phone rang and I picked it up. "What's up, Juliet?" I asked. "Nothing. Since tomorrow is your first day of High school here, I wanted to take you shopping!" Juliet said excitedly. "KK! I'LL get ready in my mall clothes!" I said like a diva. She laughed and hung up. I got dressed and started to head to my front door. I was supposed to be in college but my parents put me in high school. Artemis was going to my school so I wanted to get all the new clothes with Juliet.

5 hours later….

"OMF! This one is perfect!" Juliet and I squealed and rushed forward. We had forced Butler and Artemis to go with us. Butler was already holding at least twenty bags of clothes. I had five million and six dollars to spend and Juliet had five thousand and fifty seven to spend. I told her I would help her by some clothes if she wanted.

"OMG! This is awesome. Look at how the colors bring out your eyes!" I exclaimed as Juliet put it up to her chest. "I will buy it!" she said and rushed to the counter with me.

5 minutes later…

"OMF! Make-up store!" I shook Juliet and we ran as fast as we could with bags on our arms. Artemis and even Butler looked tired. Juliet and I were talking while shoving lots of our favorite make-up in a cart. The total was five hundred each. No big deal.

10 minutes later….

Now Artemis looked like he wanted to die and Butler was staring at Juliet and I. I heard someone shout there is Alexia Fowlest! and I turned around. There were my old peers staring at me. "Umm, hello." I waved and they all laughed. Katie walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Our class came here for a field trip. So far we only lost Five kids." Katie and I laughed. "What are you doing at the mall though?" I asked. "Duh! _We _are the kids that _got_ 'lost'." Katie shrugged. "OMF! NO WAY!" I laughed." Way." she said. "Katie, meet my epic friend Juliet." I pulled Juliet next to me.

"'sup." Katie nodded. "Hello." Juliet waved. "Awesome shirt!" Katie looked at Juliet's new shirt. "Thanks." Juliet and Katie started talking rapidly. Artemis and Butler were staring at us. "HEY! LOSER GIRL!" Bre, the girl that always picked on me, walked to me with her two friends.

Katie wasn't one of them thank goodness. "For the Fifth time, the name is Alexia." I rolled my eyes. Now everyone was staring at me. "Bre, just leave her alone." Katie stepped up. "Shut up geek." Bre snarled. "If you want to know what a geek really is, go look in the mirror." I laughed with Katie.

"Nice one." Katie and I fist bumped. "Whatever. Who is that, you loser boyfriend?" Bre and her group laughed. "Yes he is my boyfriend and no he is not a loser like you." I snapped. "EXCUSE ME!" Bre screamed.

"Oh, did you not get it? To dumb it down, I called you a loser back." I turned around and was about to say something to Juliet when Bre pushed me and I fell on the floor. I sighed got up and turned to her. I had never hurt someone and no one had every laid a hand on me.

"Awww! Did I hurt the little geek?" Bre and her group burst out laughing. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked calmly. "I just did I will again." She walked over and slapped Katie, then me.

"Okay then." I cracked my knuckles and kicked Bre's feet out from under her. She got up shakily and I kicked her in the stomach. She cried out and I rushed forward and put one hand behind her back.

"I don't like it when people do that to my friends." I said and pushed her into the fountain. Katie was tearing up a little because no one had ever hit her before but she wiped them away quickly. I walked over to her and she bowed her head.

Bre's friends were helping Bre out from the fountain, giving me the evil eye. "Well, I hate doing that to people. But sometimes you just have to do it.  
"I muttered and Katie laughed. "I have to get back to Savannah. We were shopping at Hot Topic. Thanks, though. For like, saving me from Bre." She hugged me and walked away, waving. I waved back.

Juliet, Butler, and Artemis were staring at me like, What the Frond. "Hi." I waved at them awkwardly. "Oh, Hi!" Juliet said brightly, snapping out of her gaze.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO DIE!" Bre, wet from head to toe, lunged at me. I stepped sided and she fell into a table. Juliet and I burst out laughing. "Hey, let's go to Hot Topic." I said and Juliet nodded.

10 minutes…..

"A-are you done yet?" Artemis asked. "Five more stores then we are done." I shuffled through a rack. "How many minutes at each store?" Artemis pried

I sighed. "At least thirty minutes or so." I looked at him. I yelped when I found him right behind me. He smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"That's an hour and fifty minutes." He sighed. I kissed him for two seconds then backed away. "Will that make up for it?" I asked. "I-I guess." he stuttered. And I wasn't even using my face.

"Good Arty." I hugged him. "OMG, look at these pair of skinny jeans!" Juliet screamed and I rushed over. She was near the door when I spotted my cousin James. He was Josh's brother.

"Hey, look at that hottie." Juliet giggled and pointed to James. "Dude, I could hook you up with him. He is my cousin." I said. Probably on the craping field trip.

Juliet was about to protest but I screamed James. He looked at me, laughed, and dashed to me. "'Sup Opal!" he high fived me. I can't believe how many people I know that are showing up.

"Hey, can you show me how to do this?" he asked and showed me a picture of a boy doing some ballet move. He is not gay, thank Frond, but he does it so he can become famous. He thinks football and soccer was too hard.

"Sure." I said and sighed. "And if you do, I want you to go out with my friend Juliet." I made a deal. James looked at her, smiled and nodded furiously without taking his eyes off of her. "Deal." He laughed.

I showed him easily and he tried. He succeeded and started talking to Juliet. I then spotted my other cousin Josh. He saw me and ran over. "I broke off of my group!" he started dancing randomly and I laughed. "Hey. So, guess what?" I said. "What." He looked at me strangely.

"I got a boyfriend. His name is Artemis." I hugged him. "My little girl is going up!" Josh laughed and picked me up. I hissed like a vampire and he put me down. "Bad vampire girl." He patted my head. I bit him and he pulled it back. "Werewolf boy." I rolled my eyes.

Then Artemis walked up. "Arty, these are my cousins, James and Josh." I pointed to each one. He nodded. "You really got 'em." Josh joked. It meant, have you had sex yet? I punched him on the shoulder, which was hard because he was a lot taller than me. "NO!" I exclaimed. Juliet was showing James a defense move and he was showing her a ballet move.

"Hey, Johnny!" Josh called to James. It meant Jackas$ Johnny. Josh's nic name was Eric and mine was Opal. When we were little kids we used to pretend we were werewolfs.

"Really! I hate that name!" James whined. "What eves. I don't like the name Minervea, but you call me that." I shrugged.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and started talking to Juliet, who was looking at him dreamily. "I think that was a very bad idea." I shuddered.

In the end they both exchanged numbers and kissed once. Josh almost vomited and he ended up with a black eye because I had punched him.

1 hour later…..

We had finished shopping with no more Bre or cousin's getting in the way.


	14. Chapter 14 I meet Gem Bookie

**Thank you all who reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

"We are done!" I sighed. Shopping is so fun, yet hard. "Yep." Juliet. My shoulder. When we all walked out to the car we found Josh and James there. Juliet screamed and ran to them and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"That was a big mistake!" I yelled to Josh. "I bet she will be coming to America more often." Josh walked up to me and I laughed. "Hey, cra cra." I punched him.

"Quit calling me that, Minerva." Josh said smugly. I saw in his eyes he instantly rerated it. I hissed and he ran back to James. "Don't call me that!" I yelled. "OKAY, YOU WIN!"He yelled and looked at me.

"If you do agai- OH MY FROND!" I looked away and Josh dashed under the Bentley. Juliet and James were, um….. _kissing. _"OMF! This is so worse than when Trouble and Kristina did it." I shuddered.

"OH MY GOD, GET A ROOM JAMES!" Josh yelled. "YEAH!" I yelled at them. They broke a part gasping for breath and for a moment I thought Josh was going to vomit.

"No you know what it feels like when you and Artemis kiss." Juliet turned to me smirking. "Right on." I gaged. "Revenge is sweet" she laughed.

"What eves." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I have to go, Jules. Bye." James hugged her and started walking toward their car, even though they were only fifteen.

I helped Josh out and he was looking really pale. I laughed and pushed him toward his car. "See ya werewolf boy." I gave him the bird and he smiled. "Bye vampire girl." He waved and in was gone before you could say Artemis.

He was on the football team. Juliet walked over and whispered jump on his back in my ear. "Nooooo… that is such a bad idea. You know how weak he is." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your right. " Juliet snorted. "Well, we are done. Let's roll." I said and Juliet nodded. Artemis and Butler just stared at me. "Go home." I sighed.

BACK AT MY HOUSE…..

"Cool." Kristina said as I got ready for bed. "I know! I have to send you this shirt. I got this just for you. There are at least fifteen pairs of jeans and shirts." I said. "Thanks. I am so tired. I'll call you tomorrow. What time do you wake up?" Kristina asked.

"5:55" I said. "KK." She hung up and I got into bed. Tomorrow I was wearing a black turtle neck, tight jeans, and black designer boots. I remembered what Kristina and Maddox said and instead of wearing my glasses I wore contacts.

I was so excited for tomorrow. I was going to rule this school. I would and if anyone got in my way I will make them pay. OMF, I sound like Opal. I need to stop that.

NEXT MORNING….

I woke up as soon as Kristina called me and she asked me how I was doing, I answered while I was doing my morning workout with Becca and Miley. We finished and changed into our clothes. Miley went to middle school and Becca went to 2nd grade.

She wasn't as smart as us, but all the Fowlests had photographic memory. So, she aced every test and was super smart, but decided not to use it.

"Ready." All three of us walked out, all radiating beauty and genius. "Remember what we each have to do. Rule the school. Then boss them around. Only make one good friend and stick with them no matter what. Unless the just want to be popular, then bring them done nicely. Just don't be a bully." I laughed.

Our parents don't get up until eight, even on school days. They know I can take care of my sisters and myself. When we got down there, I saw a familiar Bentley. I gasped.

There stood my boyfriend Artemis. "Good morning." Miley nodded. "To you to." I embraced him and gave him a quick kiss. I thanked him and we all got into the car.

"I love your attire this morning. It is beautiful, just like your face." He said and I blushed. "Thank you and that sounded so cliché." I laughed. "I know. Honestly, I have no idea what to talk about." He looked embarrassed.

"Awww… you look so cute and hot when you are embarrassed." I touched his nose. He narrowed his eyes. "My name and cute don't go in the same sentence. You will pay for that, Alexia." He said, surprisingly playful. I laughed and pulled his face closer to mine.

"That's fine with me." I said and smashed my lips against his. We had both forgotten that there were two little kids in the car.

The two kids had their mouths open and were staring at the two couple who were making out.

"Are you seeing this?" Miley whispered to Becca over the smacking of lips. Becca nodded silently. "OMF…" Miley breathed. "I love you…" I mumbled. "I-I love you to." Artemis hesitated. We were still kissing until Butler coughed.

"OMF! Miley, Becca." I turned around. They both had their mouths open. "D'arvit. You did not see that." I hoped that they wouldn't tell anybody.

"I wish I hadn't." Miley closed her mouth and shook her head. "That was unexpected." Becca rolled her eyes and looked out the window. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around Artemis.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "What grade are they going to be in?" Artemis asked blankly. "Miley is going to be in sixth grade and Becca's going to be in second." I said.

"How old are they?"

"They are both five." I said, burying my head in the crook of his neck. Finally we made it to Becca school, then Miley, and finally my school.

"Goodbye." I got out and waved to Butler. He nodded. I got out and every boy swarmed around me. "Will you go out with me?" every single boy asked. I said no to each one kindly, but still they came. Then Artemis stepped out and the boys took ahold of my arm and back away.

"Hey, let go!" I protested but they wouldn't let go. Fine then. I bit the guy and he yelped and let go. I raced to Artemis. "Good Gods! What is wrong with you boys? I had told you to let go." I sighed.

"We are so sorry, but you know that is Artemis Fowl, right." A guy stepped up. "I know." I said and put my hand on Artemis's shoulder. Arty was giving them a smug vampire smile.

"What!? What are you, his girlfriend?" the guy asked. "Um, yeah. Why are you asking?" they gasped. "I could be better." All the men raced toward me. I looked all around for more girls. I cringed just looking at them.

No wonder all the boys wanted me. "I am way better than him." Some guy tackled my foot. I tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let me go.

It was different fighting a girl, but a boy, I couldn't. "Let go." I struggled, looking at Artemis. He walked over to Butler quickly, who hadn't left, and talked to him for at least a minute.

He got out, but all the boys wouldn't quit. By now I had fell and twenty boys were trying to help me up, but ended up tugging on both of my arms.

"LET GO!" I yelled, but they didn't stop. I growled and tried violence, but that didn't work either. "I want her!" a boy started punching all the other boys.

Where was the head master?! I kicked one in the head and knocked him out. It wasn't until Butler cracked his knuckles did they stop. Artemis helped me up.

"Get this through your thick skulls. I will never date anyone of you." I said and Artemis, Butler, and I walked into the school. "Shall I leave, sir?" Butler asked. Artemis nodded and he left. Butler wasn't allowed in, I guess.

"Thank you." I called after him. He nodded once again and left. I hugged Artemis. "Do you know your class-" I cut him off. "I memorized it a long time ago." I said. "I have all the same classes as you and lunch break. There are only three people going to be in our classes. You, me, and some girl named Gem."

I shrugged. "Interesting. I will have to look her up." Artemis's face scrunched up in concentration. "I already did. She is smart, but not as smart as us." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay." He sighed. The first bell rang and we both walked to class. When we got in there, Gem was already there. "Hello." I said. She turned around. She looked like me. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, but had skin a little darker than mine. And she was way short.

"Good morning." She sat down. Artemis and I sat down just as the teacher walked in. "Good afternoon." He said, even though it was seven in the morning. We just nodded.

He started teaching some stuff I learned when I was eleven. I sighed quietly and got out a book. Artemis and Gem were doing while listening, so I guess I could do it. I started reading, while paying attention.

"Ms. Fowlest, please solve this." Mr. Thurston pointed to the board. It was a problem meant for college students, but who cared. I got up and finished it I fifteen seconds. I went back to reading, leaving him gaping.

Finally it ended and we went into a different class. Then that one ended, and another one, and another one, until it was lunch time. We got up and headed there. I had brought Thai food in my book bag. Artemis brought who knows what.

Gem walked up. "May I sit with you?" she asked. Artemis and I were the only ones at the table. "Of course you can." I patted the seat next to mine. "What is your last name?" I asked. I couldn't remember something like books, something with a k in it.

"B-O-O-K-I-E. Bookie." She turned red. "It's okay." I smiled. "Mine is Fowlest." I laughed with her. "So, who is this." She gestured to Artemis. "Artemis." I grabbed him by the shoulders and pointed him to Gem. She blushed and turned away.

He gave me a kiss, which was surprising, and started eating again. I noticed he barely was eating. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Gem. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded, taking a little bit of my noodles.

I didn't like eating either. I had a very small food hunger. "So, how much do you love him and how much does he love you?" she asked innocently. "I love him and he loves me back. He probably loves me more though." I shrugged.

My day went like this; read, read, answer Gem's questions, bathroom, read, read, Gem's question, read, read, read, bathroom, and home.

I wasn't tired, but I did want to go lie down. Once we picked up my sisters we got home. I thanked Artemis for the ride and we all got out. I quickly kissed Artemis and pushed him in the car, and shut the door, waving. Then me and my sisters ran up to my Manor.

"Very romantic." Miley said sarcastically and opened the door. My mother popped out in front of us and we all screamed. "OMF! MOM, REALLY! I DROPED MY BAG AND NOW IT HAS DIRT ON IT!" Miley screeched.

FIVE HOURS LATER…..

I hopped on my bed. Miley, Becca, and I had done our work out and I was super tired. Then my window opened and Gem appeared. But this time she was shorter and had longer hair. And she had two other kids be- no! Pixies! OMF! I cant believe I hadn't seen it before. Bookie, Koboi changed around, and Gem, Opal! D'arvit. What I assumed was one of the Brill brothers shot me with a gun and I blacked out.

How is it? What will happen.


	15. Chapter 15 I get stabbed

**Sup. Thanks for the reviews bros. spoilers for Eternity Code.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

Well, I really didn't black out; I had shut my eyes so I could shut out the screaming. Then I felt like someone was shaking me.

And then, BOOM!, I was awake. I opened my eyes and sighed. Just a dream. But Miley was the one shaking me and screaming Alex.

"What?!" I yelled. She stopped screaming. "Come here! Come look!" she took my hand and pulled me to the living room. I was stumbling and running into the walls for two reasons.

One, I had just woke up, and two I didn't have my glasses or contacts on. We stepped into the living room and I saw nothing there.

"Come on!" Miley said. Then I realized something. Miley never got panicky or used words like that. She would say, Alex you should really come look. Or there is a blah blah in the blah blah.

I ripped my hand away. "Miley, are you-" I started, but someone punched me. Before I loosed conscious I vaguely remember seeing… seeing Gem? No, impossible.

I just dreamed that. That happened in my dream….

I woke up strapped to a table, a TV above me and three…. _Pixies? _I really hope this is a dream. I coughed. "Who are you?" I tried turning my head around, but it was held into place in front of TV.

"Opal Kobio, as you may know, considering you have read the books about me." Came a voice that sounded very similar to Gem's, but slightly different.

"OMF!" Opal was my second favorite character. "I THINK YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! AND A TOTAL GENIUS!" I yelled. "You do?" Opal looked confused as she stepped into my line of vision.

"Yeah.. You're D'arvitting awesome." I nodded. Opal stared at me, then shook her head. "Get the line with Foaly." She snapped to the other two pixies.

I didn't see, but I heard them scramble to do it. All the people I knew were there. But not my parents. I had no idea they where they were. Foaly, Holly, Trouble, Butler, Juliet, Artemis, Kristina, Maddox, and surprisingly my cousins and sisters, who were both looking super pale.

"Alex!" they all cried, except Butler. He just looked at me. "Hi." I tried to shrug. Opal appeared next to me. "Hello, Mud men." She nodded at the boys.

"This is awesome!" I laughed. "Shut up!" Opal wacked me. "Ow! But it is still awesome." I smiled. Why am I so happy and acting like a cowpog?

How do I get out? "I said shut up!" she wacked me again. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I mouthed. "What did you just say!" Opal screeched.

"Whatever." I smirked. She tried to whack me on the face but I was ready this time. I bit her with my sharp teeth. "OWWW!" she backed off, but came back with a syringe.

"What the Frond!" I said as she stuck it in my arm. "Opal, what is that." Artemis said between clenched teeth. "You'll find out." She said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"That was so cliché." I sneered. She looked like she was about to burst into flames. Opal unstrapped my wrists, but I hadn't the thought to untie the rest of my bounds.

I had a splitting head ack. I held my head. Opal untied my legs and the rest of the bonds, but instead of running away, I put my head between my legs.

"Now will you shut up!?" Opal snapped. I nodded without speaking. "What did you do to her!?" Artemis growled.

"I'll tell you once you come turn yourself and short in to me. You have five hours to do so, and if you don't, I'll kill her. Your little girlfriend killed by me." Opal laughed.

"I still think it's awesome." I said weakly. "You think this is awesome." I felt the sharp blade of a knife run across my arm. I felt the blood run done my arm and the searing pain up and done it.

"Leave her alone." I heard Josh say. I looked at my arm, and suddenly thought it was funny. Maybe if I laugh, I won't cry. I bit my lip, then burst out laughing.

Everyone was staring at me. "OMF! THERE IS, LIKE, BLOOD ON MY ARM." I laughed. "You think that is funny!" Opal was red with anger.

I guess she expected screaming, not laughing. "No not really." I stopped. " I just did it to piss you off. And no, I didn't really care, because I used to do this when I was ten." I shrugged. My head was on fire, but I ignored it.

Josh, James, Maddox, and Kristina laughed at the first part, but stopped at the I cut myself part. "You cut yourself!" Kristina was wide eyed.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago in high school, you know, when we were ten." I sighed. "Oh." She looked at Josh.

"Well, if you don't care, hold out your arms." I rolled my eyes and did. I knew she was going to cut little slits on my arm, but who cares.

And then she plunged the knife in my stomach. I had never screamed in pain before, and no one had never heard me.

I screamed and every one on screen gasped, except Butler. He stared at Opal with cold eyes. "Don't think it's awesome any more, do you?" she said smugly.

Fine. Since she hurt me, I won't give her the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I swallowed and sat up straight, knife still in. Blood was all over my shirt and a little dripped on to my pants.

"Actually, I do think it is awesome. But I don't like the blood because it just ruined the new shirt I got." I gestured to it. Opal screamed in frustration.

I pulled the knife out and sat it on the ground. "SCREAM!" opal yelled and took the knife again and put it near my throat, but didn't cut it.

"Leave her alone, I am coming!" Artemis, actually yelled and stood up. "Too bad." Opal said in rage and stabbed me in the stomach again, right next to my other wound. I small scream escaped my mouth and dots swarmed around my eyes.

"Alex!" Artemis screamed. Kristina, Juliet, Miley, and Becca started crying. "No, don't cry, I am fine." I groaned. "NO YOU ARE NOT!" Opal screamed.

She healed me and yelled at the screen, "You're glad I healed her! Come in Five hours or I kill her permanently." She laughed and terminated the connection. "_Go to sleep_." She mesmerized me.

I quickly fell asleep because the magic was restarting my body or whatever.

I awoke with a start. I gasped as I felt the knife once again on my skin. "Sit back down." Opal growled. I put my head back down and she strapped me to the table.

ARTEMIS'S POV…

I got a call from Alex's parents asking if she was over here in Fowl Manor. I had knew something was wrong. I was correct, like always.

Last night I had gotten a call from Holly saying Opal had escaped, but I had paid it now attention. I had Butler and the L.E.P. When I found out that Alexia was missing, I had told Foaly and he wanted everyone close to Alex to come.

Her parents weren't allowed to go because Foaly had thought that they would spread the word about the People. I agreed and Butler and I picked all the people close to Alexia up and we headed to Haven.

When we got there one of Foaly's TV already was request for talking. I hit yes and we had saw Alexia tied to a table.

ALEXIA'S POV…..

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously. I had bruises on my stomach, I could feel it. Literally. "Oh, nothing. Just washing the knife I am going to kill you with." She laughed.

"I still think you're awesome." I muttered. I just couldn't hate her. All she wanted was to be noticed! "SHUT UP!" she screeched. I quickly closed it, she did have a knife.

I didn't want to get stabbed. "Artemis is coming to save me." I said. "That's so cute. The knight in shining armor saving the fair maiden. "She laughed, smiling. Then she frowned.

"That won't happen. First I'll kill him and Short, and then you. And anyone who came with Artemis." She crackled evilly.

"How nice and quaint." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "You want me to kill you now?!" Opal screamed. I sighed. "Whatever." I turned my head the other way.

"Mud Man Teenagers." Opal cleaned the knife. Then the door burst open and Opal ran over to me with the knife. Butler, Artemis, and Holly walked in.

"Hello!" I laughed. Come On! WHY AM I SO HAPPY? I sighed. "Shut up." Opal hissed in my ear. "Okay." I tried to hold up my arms.

"Mervall, lock the door." Opal commanded. "Yes mistress." He hurried to lock the door. "And don't look at my face!" Opal screeched.

"Yes mistress." He looked down. "And where is that idiotic brother of yours?" she asked. "I am right here, mistress." Descent stepped out from behind a wall.

"Now, come here, Short and Fowl." She snarled. The three stepped forward. "Now, Let Alexia go." Artemis said calmly. "Oh, no can do. She's already dead." Opal laughed and plunged the knife in my left lung and then right next to my heart.

I screamed and Butler rushed toward me and Holly started shooting pixies. "I still think this is awesome." I smiled as I coughed up blood.

"Cool, blood." I looked at my blood stained hand. I was being delusional. The L.E.P and my friends had burst in. The L.E.P took Opal and my friends ran to me.

"Hey, sis." I said weakly to Miley and Becca. "Hello, Alex." Becca had tears streaming down her face. "It'll be fine, just okay." Everything was becoming blurry.

"Stay awake!" I softly heard Artemis's voice and I felt a tingly feeling I guess as magic. I forced my eyes open slowly. "She's still alive!" someone yelled and weird little people rushed forward.

I heard lots of sobbing, and I could feel at least five different hands holds different parts of me, like my foot, ankle, hand, or arm. I looked up and saw two faces. One belonged to Artemis and the other belonged to Josh.

Josh was actually crying. "Hello Josh. It'll be fine. I won't die. I am a Fowlest." I laughed faintly and I saw Josh smile. I was on a stretcher of some sort.

"Arty." I lifted my hand, which was very hard, and touched his hand. "Hello, Alexia." He looked like he was about to cry. "Don't cry, Arty. You're a-"I took a shallow breath. It was very hard to breath. "A-a Fowl." I closed my eyes.

"Alex, you have to stay awake." I opened my eyes sleepily. "I know, it is just very difficult." I nodded. I heard someone say internal bleeding.

Juliet and Kristina appeared. They were both sobbing. I laughed slightly. "I had never thought I would see you like that." I pointed a pale finger at Kristina. "Alex!" She rushed forward with Juliet.

"Dude, I am f-fine." I took another shallow breath. I felt so faint and numb. Breathing was becoming harder and harder. Then I felt more tingly sensations and breathing became a little easier.

"No you're not! Dude, you just got stabbed! And you think that was awesome!" Juliet sobbed. I smiled and grasped her hand tightly and let go. "I just said that to make her mad. But it hurt like Frond." I winced as I took a breath that was too deep.

"Oh." Kristina sniffled. "Where is James?" I asked. "I am right here." He walked up and hugged Juliet, who buried her head in his shoulder.

"'sup, Johnny. Tell Josh your brother you're stronger than him, this will probably the only time you'll be able t-" I coughed and blood went all over Josh's shirt.

"Sorry." I said numbly. "It'll be fine, but you aren't. Maybe you should quit talking before you hurt yourself more." He nodded.

"Whatever." I managed to roll my eyes. I was in a car or shuttle or whatever and the only people allowed were Artemis, Butler, and my sisters. And of course the pilot. "Actually, Butler gets shot and doesn't tell him his name." Becca argued about the Eternity code.

"I know, but Butler still almost dies!" Miley argued back. "You are both wrong. Butler gets shot and almost dies, Butler tells Artemis his real name, and then Artemis puts Butler in ice and so on. I think someone needs to re-read the books." I turned to Miley and Becca.

They both smiled. "We knew that." They gave me matching vampire smiles. "Sure…." I rolled my eyes. "I know Butler's first name!" Miley shouted. "No you don't!" Becca tapped her on the head.

"Yes I do! It starts with a-" I blushed and shouted shush. "Sorry, Alex." They looked at me with innocent eyes. "You don't need to shout it out to the world." I said, smiling.

"Okay.. Minerva's stupid and a cowpog!" Becca laughed. "Now that you can shout." I covered my mouth as I coughed. I put my hand down and saw it had more blood than before.

"D'arvit." I muttered and hoped no one saw. Bad for me everyone heard my soft cough and looked at me. Artemis walked over and handed me a tissue.

I smiled and wiped of the blood. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the wound next to my heart and groaned and Butler walked over.

"I'm fine." I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut. "No you aren't. Let me see." Artemis moved my arms out of the way and pulled up my shirt.

Artemis and I blushed, but he ignored it. He looked at it and said something I couldn't understand. Some weird looking thing came in and nodded. He put his hands on my chest and said something. I felt that weird tingly feeling again.

The pain went away, and I felt tired again. The little man said something and Artemis turned to me. "Stay awake." He grasped my hand. I nodded and smiled.

"KK, Dude." I laughed at his expression. The thing stopped and I tried to get off the damn stretcher because I hated being useless.

"No, sit back down." Artemis pushed me gently back. I smiled and did. Two weird men tried to pull me into a hospital but I was too heavy. I stifled laughter as my sisters came and started pushing me into the hospital.

**I thought this chapter was too fast. You tell me. Okay, whoever gets this right gets to be the doctor that helps Alexia. **

**Question: What number do I use the most in this story and what letter do I always start a chapter's name with?**

**Bonus if you don't look back. **


	16. Chapter 16 I HEAL

**Thank you all who reviewed and izaria and randomosity4arty for participating in my little question. I am sorry randomosity4arty but you did not get it correct.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

"Little elf or whatever you are. You're taller than us but can't push it, but we can! You need to work out!" Becca whispered loudly in the elves' ear.

They both blushed and started helping. I stifled laughter. "Cowpog." Miley said to Becca. That _was_ her favorite word.

"Miley." I sighed. "Don't call your sister a cowpog." Miley raised an eyebrow. "Okay, sis." She said. I took a breath and suddenly a searing pain went in. I choked out D'arvit and the little men ran faster.

"You'll be fine." Artemis squeezed my hand tighter. "I hope." I looked up at him and smiled. My hand felt fragile in his. I felt the pain spread and I gasped and closed my eyes.

It was harder to not go to sleep than to breath. I felt myself slowly drift off, and then someone shouted help and hands grabbed my shoulder.

Something cold was pressed onto my chest and stuff got stuffed in my skin. "Her heart beat is going slower!" I heard faintly. "Open your eyes, hon!" someone shouted.

"I can't." I murmured. "Try!" they shook a shoulder gently. I opened my eyes a little. It was hard, and I tried to fight away the dots that were swimming in my eyes.

"Good, good. Someone get the med and-" I focused on breathing. Someone's hand pulled at my clothes. I ignored them and felt those wonderful tingly feeling again.

"Heart beat rising! She's alive!" I forced my eyes open and saw all my friends. Most of them were crying. Every single girl except Holly and Miley was crying.

"Awesome." I winked at Josh. He smiled and walked over. "'Sup, Vampire girl…. Why didn't you tell me that these people were, like, from books?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." I patted his shoulder weakly. "We don't tell anyone about the screaming thing. That was sooooo embarrassing." I said. He smiled.

"I won't." he laughed evilly. "I swear Josh Henderson; I will kill if you tell." I growled playfully. "I thought I was the werewolf." He rolled his eyes.

"Cra cra." I gave him my awesome weak vampire smile. "Quit calling me that." He whined. "Quit being a cowpog." I mimicked him.

"Stop." He became serious. "Stop." I copied him. "Argghhhhh..." he threw up his hands. I covered my mouth as my blood came up.

Doctors rushed to me and started examining the source. "Hey, I can totally make a song about this!" Josh and I yelled at the same time.

"I call it!" I yelled first and Josh sighed and walked back to the group. "Hey, Johnny. Do you have any paper?" Josh asked.

"My name is JAMES!" James yelled. "OKAY!" Josh screamed back. "KIDS, SHUT UP!" I yelled. They both blushed.

"Your acting like Miley and Becca." I rolled my eyes. "Hey!" Miley and Becca put their hands on their hips.

"Hay is for horses." I laughed at their expression. "Ow." I said as a doctor poked my chest where my new scar was.

Then I felt, like really tired. I yawned. "Go to sleep. You are healed, so you can sleep. The magic hasn't fully worked yet, so you actually need to." A nurse said.

All the people left and I fell into a deep sleep.

DREAM...

"_Hey, Artemis!" I said and hugged him. "Hello." He said stiffly. "Arty, what's wrong." I smiled. We were in a green field that had tons of purple flowers. "Nothing of your concern." He turned around. _

"_Arty-"I started. "Don't call him that. He's mine." Minerva appeared. What the Frond. PLEASE BE A DREAM. I slapped myself and didn't feel it._

_Good. I tackled Minerva and wished that I had a knife. One appeared and just when I was about to kill her, Artemis stabbed me with a knife I hadn't seen._

"_I never loved you." He said as I broke into a cold sweat._

I bolted awake. I had scared the doctor beside me. "Oh, sorry." I read the name tag. "Izaria." Cool name. "It's okay." She turned around and held out s pill and some water.

"Take this. It will help with the pain" I took the pill and took a little sip of water and swallowed the sickening pill.

Dude, it tastes like grapes! "So, your condition is doing quite fine. Heartbeat is normal, no fever, and no more wounds." Izaria laughed.

"Nice." I took a deep breath and…no pain! Awesome! There was a knock at the door and Artemis and Butler walked in.

"Sup." I waved. "Hello." Artemis waved back and sat down on the edge of the bed. Very unusual. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." He turned and looked at Butler.

The horrible dream came back. Butler nodded and Artemis turned bright red. "Will you" he swallowed. "Go out on a date with me on the twenty fifth?" he blushed and Izaria laughed softly.

I smiled. I hugged him. "Of course. It was very unexpected because I am like in the hospital, but yes I will." I patted his head.

I ran my fingers through it and made it ruffled. "He tried to smooth it down. "You look cute like that." I put it back up.

"Well, in that case." He smiled. I gave him a quick kiss as Maddox and Kristina walked in with Miley and Becca.

"Okay, that is so gross. Please just stop!" Becca covered her eyes. "What, like this?" I asked and pulled Artemis's tie and kissed him hard.

"YES, STOP!" Becca and Miley screamed. Kristina and I were laughing, while Maddox and Izaria just stood there awkwardly.

"Okay, well, Alex we have to go in about ten minutes. I jumped out of the bed and looked at my blood stained clothes.

"OMF! In these clothes. No. I am totally going to see-" Juliet walked in and threw me some clothes. She screamed and ran to hug me.

"OMF! These are totally awesome!" I laughed. "Thanks! I think you would look great in black!" She said and pushed me toward the bathroom. I ran in, locked the door, and started to change.

After about two minutes I finished and I started to comb my hair. I had found it in a cabinet. I finished in less than fifty five seconds and ran out.

"Thanks again." I smiled and ran to Kristina. "So, why are you so happy?" I asked. When I had come out she was smiling with all the girls. Maddox was in a chair with his head down.

"Did Maddox faint?" I sighed. "Yep." Kristina said happily. "What happened?" I asked. "He fainted because….. TROUBLE ASKED ME OUT!" Kristina, Juliet, and I screamed.

"OMF! NO WAY! ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT TROUBLE KELP, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I AM GOING TO DIE?" I yelled. "TROUBLE KELP! YES, TOTALLY!" Kristina screamed.

"AND SHE SAID YES!" Juliet shouted. "Okay, enough of the screaming." Izaria grimaced. "Sorry." We shrugged, then all screamed again on purpose.

"Okay, let's talk about this in the shuttle!" I said and we all rushed out. We three were actually screaming the whole way.

"I know what you should wear to your wedding!" Juliet pretended to faint. "What?" Kristina squealed. "BLUE AND GREEN!" Juliet and I jumped up and down.

Everyone else was staring at us, like, are they going to die from excitement? "OMF! DIDN'T ARTEMIS ASK YOU OUT!?" Kristina screamed.

"Ow and yes. And I said yes." I laughed while Juliet and Kristina screamed while jumping up and down. I had no idea they would-" Juliet and I ran into the shuttle.

Kristina burst out laughing with Josh and James. I walked over to the two boys and gave them a nippletwist. They yelled ow and I laughed evilly.

"You're so evil!" Josh touched his chest. "I know." I said and walked into the shuttle.

Five minutes just after we had gotten on….

"I told you we could only have six per shuttle!" I complained. It was Josh, James, Artemis, Butler, Juliet, Kristina, and me. I had told Josh to go with Miley, Becca, Maddox, and Holly, but he refused.

"Move over!" Kristina pushed Josh off the seat. So Josh pushed her off so that she was on the floor with him.

So, the only injuries that came up were two black eyes for Josh, a black eye for me (Josh got really scared and freaked out and accidently punched me. That's how he got his second black eyes. Kristina gave him his first.)and a broken nail, a whole hand off broken nails for Juliet, and a super scared James.

"Arghh. My eye hurts." Josh and I whined happily. We love bruises and scars. They showed we were strong.

"My nails are broken!" Juliet shoved her hand in my face. "WE KNOW! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I slid down in my seat. I was using an I-give-up voice.

"Okay!" Juliet whined. Finally we got to tare and everyone except Artemis and Butler ran out. "FINALLY! REAL SOLID GROUND!" James screamed.

"AWESOME!" I pumped a fist in the air with James, Juliet, Josh, and Kristina. Then Miley walked out carrying Maddox. No more like dragging.

"He fainted trying to ask out Holly." Becca skipped over. "Well… let's drag him-" Maddox sat up and said "-Go out with me?" he asked, realized what happened and got up red.

"Cowpog!" Miley sang. "I am not!" Maddox patted her head and Miley flipped him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"Don't touch her, you should have learned that a long time ago!" I scold. "Ow." He said plainly and got up.

"And, I don't know." Holly walked out and looked at Maddox. He blushed and looked at the ground. "Okay, well, do we tell my parents?" I asked.

"We are going to mesmerize them to make them think you were just staying over here for a day to hang out with Juliet." Holly nodded.

"Cool." I said and looked at Josh. We shared a look and he walked over. "Do it." I narrowed my eyes. James knew what we were about to do and yelled don't do it.

Our parents had banned it and James was a goody goody, so he loves telling us not to do things like this. Now everyone was staring at us. Kristina and Maddox knew and started chanting Alex.

Josh pulled back his hand and punched me in my other eye. I just stood there. "Dude, really." I rolled my eyes.

"But I feel so weird doing this, I mean you're a girl!" he said in a loud hushed tone. "OH, DON'T YOU DARE BE SEXIST! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am not strong." I hissed in his ear.

"Okay." He hit me again. I could feel the black eye coming on. "AWESOME!" Maddox, Kristina, and I laughed.

Everyone was staring at us, like, OMF! Did that just happen? "Cool. Another black eye." Kristina high fived me.

"Awesome." I smiled. "WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING?!" Juliet swallowed. "Oh, every time one of us-" Juliet smiled, getting it. "AWESOME!" she laughed.

**Sorry! I have run out of things to make them do! Please get me some ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17 I go crazy

**OMF! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE BEEN GROUNDED BY MY PARENTS! SORRY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

"I'm sorry, but I don't really get it." Holly said. "It means that every time one of my friends gets hurt in a place I didn't, they get to punch me where they got hurt. But not in the crotch." I laughed.

"Well, who wants to party!" Kristina and Juliet yelled. "Sure!" I yelled and we three started dancing randomly. James and Josh were laughing. Maddox was staring at Holly dreamily, while she just stared back, no emotion I could tell on her face.

"First, let's just sit down and think about what hap-" Maddox started but I punched him in the shoulder and almost fell. Still weak, but who cares.

"OW!" Maddox stared at me. "I just felt like doing that." I laughed with my friends. "Let's go, Arty!" I took his hand and every couple, well, coupled together and ran into the house. The only ones not coupled were Holly, Butler, Josh, Maddox, and Kristina.

(Because Trouble wasn't there.) Everyone filed into a huge room, but I pulled Artemis into a different one. "What are we do-" I attacked his lips. He made a weird a sound and I laughed in his mouth.

"Well, that wasn't long." Artemis said playfully. "No, it didn't." I nestled my head on his shoulder. "I swear I was going to die." I sighed. "Me too, but we saved you, my dear." He sounded like Orion.

"My dear. Really. I like that. How about sweet heart." I kissed him again. Sounds of smacking lips echoed across the room. I hope this room was sound proof. That would be so embarrassing. I couldn't let anyone see us kissing again, they'd probably die from horror.

"I think this is the bathro-" Miley and Becca walked in. And screamed so very loud. We pulled away just as Butler and Juliet ran in, everyone else behind them.

"Hi, butler." I waved. Miley and Becca ran out of the room, Miley yelling my virgin ears and eyes. "LIKE YOU HAVENT SEEN IT BEFORE!" Kristina yelled after her.

"Um, you weren't smooching, were you?" Juliet asked with a smile. "No…" I swallowed. "YOU WERE!" she screamed and all the girls and my cousins burst out laughing.

"WHAT! No!" I lied. "YES YOU WERE!" Josh had tears in his eyes from laughing. "D'Arvit, shut up!" I walked over and punched him in the shoulder. "F off!" he gave me the bird and I rolled my eyes.

"Screw you." I laughed. "I've already been multiple times." He gave me a smirk. All my friends looked at him in horror and disgust. "You're only fifteen!" Juliet punched him. "I'm kidding!" Josh groaned.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I laughed sarcastically. "Well, goodbye." I smiled sweetly and closed the door and locked it. I could hear everyone talking outside excitedly.

"OMG, WHAT IF…" Juliet and Kristina screamed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Artemis's tie so his face was inches from mine. "Hello, handsome." I whispered and laughed. We started a long, sweet kiss and I could just see my friends' faces.

"OMF, THEY ARE LIKE, TOTALLY KISSING!" Juliet's voice drifted to my ears. I pulled Artemis close and opened my mouth, inviting him in. he did without heisting this time. I ran my fingers in his hair and he twisted my hair with his fingers.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear when we stopped for a breath. "Mhhm." He started kissing me again. I laughed against his tongue.

"Very cute Arty." I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him harder.

OUTSIDE…

"Holy shit, they are kissing." Josh shook his head and got up. "Like this." James gave Juliet a small peck on the check. "Or this." He grabbed the back of Juliet's head and kissed her lovingly. Juliet moaned and Butler thought,_ okay, now that is gross. She's my sister._

Kristina, Maddox, and Josh gagged, while Holly took pics, even though she was slightly green.

INSIDE…

I heard someone moan and it wasn't us. I pulled away slightly. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Oh well." We resumed kissing. "OMG!" someone screamed and we pulled a part slowly.

"Ughh. We can never have a nice, long, kissing session can we?" I laughed and opened the door, and shut it quickly.

"Well, that was gross." I grimaced. "What?" Artemis walked over and I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

"Juliet and James are kissing, and Kristina doesn't like it. And they are doing it right in front of the door." I burst out laughing. "In front of the door." I don't know how I found that so funny. "Sorry, I have my moments." I defended myself as Artemis gave me a look.

I peeked out. No one was there. I slid out, Artemis following. Then Maddox jumped out and I pushed his pressure point. He fell asleep and Kristina just looked at me.

"Oops." I smiled and we girls laughed and laughed for no reason. "Are they high?" James asked. After a couple minutes he got his answer. (Which was not correct.) "Yeah, they're high." James shook his head.

15 minutes later…

All the girls were in the ball room dressed in clothes that were pink, black, and green. We were all dancing crazily, celebrating that I hadn't died.

We were being stupid and pretending to be drunk. I was having so much fun, I even did a back flip. "Whoa! We are like, cccrraazzzyyyy!" Juliet laughed. "LET'S PARTY!" I turned on some music and we all started dancing.

Holly was the only one not dancing. We had dragged her with us. "OMG! I HAVE A DATE WITH ARTY TOMMOROW!NO, AFTER TOMMOROW!" I stopped and all the girls stared at me, then screamed.

"TIME FOR A MAKE OVER!" Juliet and Kristina screamed at the top of her lungs. Shit. I really shouldn't have done that.

3 hours later….

My whole body ached. I had to have my hair colored with blue under my black hair, nails done, face done, lashes, and teeth. I wanted to pull out the curls that were in my hair right now because they were hurting.

"And done!" Juliet squealed. She took them out and all that crap, and Kristina walked in with a blue, sparkly dress with black leggings and knee high boots with cross laces and a blue head band.

"Whoa…" I trailed off. That looked AWESOME!

**I'm sorry, I am just so tired. If the story is crazy, it's because I'm tired. It's 1:27 in the morning and I can see Artemis everywhere and…and blackness. I am sooooo tired, so, yeah. Bye bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 I get knocked out!

**So, I have been so tired lately so this chapter may be boring or super funny. IDK.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ARTEMIS FOWL CHARACTERS.**

NEXT DAY….

I woke up in the morning feeling like- Just kidding. I woke up screaming NOOO! Because I had a dream Artemis and Minerva kissed and got married. I just sat there in peace, until I remembered where I was.

"Juliet? Kristina? Holly?" I looked around in the dark. I was surprised I hadn't woke anyone up y- something grabbed me and I screamed again.

The person let go and I turned around and saw Kristina and Juliet. I saw Holly was passed out on the floor because they had a flash light.

Kristina held up a can of shaving cream and a feather from a pillow. Juliet mouthed prank. I stifled my laughter and we crept up to Holly. I put the shaving cream on her face while Juliet set up the camera. Kristina tickled Holly and we all rushed back to the bed and pretended to go to sleep.

I heard her stir, a smack, a what the Frond, then a growl. D'Arvit, she is going to kill us. I heard her get up, and I shifted. She was about to-WACK! I was hit with the bottle of shaving cream and the camera.

"OW!" I yelped and dashed up. Holly, Juliet, and Kristina were laughing their heads off while I just rolled my eyes. "Are you done yet?" I asked.

"THERE IS A CLOWN UNDER THE BED!" Kristina screamed and we all scrambled up onto the not so big bed. I guess they were both scared of clowns like me.

We were all scared, even Holly. I heard a creak and screamed, making all the other girls scream. Then we heard footsteps, coming closer and closer and- the door burst open and we all screamed super loud. One because it looked like slender man, and two, it was dressed in black. With a huge man standing beside it.

We all screamed as he came closer, and the room was flooded with light. "OMG! It's just Artemis and Butler." I said in relief and got up, hugging Artemis, who was looking confused and annoyed.

"Sorry we woke you up." I muttered. "It's fine." He said and Kristina threw the bottle of shaving cream at me. This time I caught it and smiled evilly. "Hey, Arty, do you shave?" I asked.

"No why?" he looked at me and frowned. Holly ran to me with her hands on her hips. "Let's see if he is ticklish!" she laughed. Artemis tried to move away, but I pounced on him, spraying shaving cream on Artemis and me.

"Tickle him!" I yelled to Holly, who was laughing with everyone else. "NO! ALEX LET GO! THIS IS VERY INA-"Holly started tickling him and he stifled laughter. Butler was looking down at us, frowning.

"Stop, hahaha, this instan-hahahhahahahahahahaha!" I started tickling him as well as Juliet recorded it. Artemis was laughing his head off. He managed to give me a black eye though, so, I guess he is- He rolled out from under me and got up, running to Butler for safety.

"I GOT THAT ALL ON TAPE!" Juliet and all the other girls laughed and I smiled. Artemis looked pissed now. "What's wrong?" I asked, smiling, and walked over to him. "What is wrong?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Is that you held me down and started, as you put it, tickling me." He smirked. "Well, duh I did. You needed a laugh." I smiled and turned back to my friends.

"See you at dinner, boyfriend." I laughed and pushed him out the door. Butler followed his charge so now it was just us.

We all just looked at each other, and then Juliet screamed CLOWN UNDER THE BED. We all screamed and jumped on to anything that wasn't on the ground. Like a chair or a bed. I got on to the small table, and then jumped to the bed with Juliet.

I checked the time. It was five a clock in the morning. "We need to get back to sleep." I said and we all got on the floor and into our sleeping bags. Juliet had tons of them, so she let us borrow them.

I awoke with a back ache, but happy. I got up and looked around. Holly and I were the only ones awake. "Morning." She stood up and stretched.

I did to and yawned. "So today you have a date with Artemis, right?" she asked. I colored red. "Yep." I nodded and walked my clothes we had picked out yesterday. I looked at Holly.

"Do you mind if I change?" I asked. She shook her head and started to get on different clothes. We turned the other way and didn't look. I finished and frowned. I felt weird. Was it excitement? Yeah, probably.

"Done." Holly and I said din unison. Except I sang it and she just said it in her reg voice. "What time is it?" I asked. "3:09 PM." Holly's eyes went wide like mine. "D'Arvit." I swore and woke the rest of my friends up.

I had my date at 5:00. Me and Artemis were going to walk around, and then eat at seven. Two hours to look around. Cool.

…

I yelped as Juliet redid my hair for, like, the hundredth time. She kept sticking weird stuff in it. Kristina was doing my makeup and Holly was just watching with a smirk.

"I'd hate to be you." She snickered and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I whined. "You sound like Foaly." Holly laughed. "Whatever." I smiled, took the makeup brush from Kristina, and threw it at Holly. It hit her in the cheek and we all laughed.

They finally finished and I got up, smiling. "FINALLY!" I pumped a fist in the air. It was four fifty five. At least an hour and a half of the makeup and hair stuff. Ouch.

And then Holly walked up and smeared some of the makeup. "NOOO! I HAVE TO SIT HERE AGAIN?!" I yelled as Kristina made me sit back down. She fixed it in no time and I got up. Holly sneaked up, but I punched her and ran to Artemis's study.

I burst in and hid in his closet. Artemis was in there getting ready. He had no shirt on, so when I burst in, he yelped and stared at me.

I admit, he looked hot like t- I was hit with the door as Holly came in. I guess I got knocked out because I woke up on Artemis's bed, everyone staring at me. I had a pounding headache.

Holly was looking guilty. "Really, dude. Knocking me out just for stealing your guy, Artemis. That is just wrong." I joked and everyone laughed. Artemis and Holly colored and looked away.

"That was by accident. I am sorry." She was a bright red. "It's fine. I've been in worse accidents. Like when I got my head stuck in trash can. Kristina told me an elf was in there when we were five, so I just went and looked."

"And then she pushed me in laughing her head off and screaming Holly was in there. I managed to get half my body out, but my head wouldn't." Kristina and Maddox were laughing at the memory.

"And then she got us back by pounding us to a pulp when she got out. I didn't even get five steps away before she attacked." Kristina shook her head.

"She even tried to stab me with a pencil." Maddox admitted. "No, I threatened you with it. Saying if you did that again I would stab you until you are almost dead, and then pour alcohol all over the wounds. I didn't stab you but once." I rolled my eyes as everyone looked at me in horror.

"JK. I didn't stab him, but the rest was true." I smiled and got up. "What time is it?" I asked. "6:23." Holly answered. "You still have time for that date." Juliet squealed.

"I guess." I smiled and walked over to Artemis. "Shall we?" I laughed at his expression. Arty's parents giggled, or in Artemis Sr. case, just nodded approvingly.

"We shall." Artemis hooked his arm around mine and we walked out, Butler right behind us. We climbed into the Bentley. The drive was a long one. We got at the place at seven fifty five. Long drive, I told ya.

**Where is the place?! FIND OUT!**


End file.
